Scandalicious
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Sasuke naksir Hinata yang naksir Naruto yang naksir Sakura yang yakin kalo Hinata adalah cowok bernama Neji yang akrab ma Sasuke yang gak rela Neji yang aslinya Hinata jalan ma Naruto yang masih naksir Sakura yang mulai cemburu ma Neji yang aslinya Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**Pernah denger William Shakespeare? Pernah denger Kishimoto Masashi?**

**Twelfth Night by Mr. Shakespeare dan Naruto (iya anime) dari Kishimoto, a twist, dan tentunya my genius brain combined...**

**...equals… FUN**

**Ha..ha..**

**-ahem-**

**gak sih cuman usaha aja…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: AU. OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-1-**

**The Pumpin' Idea With The Hyuugas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua puluh menit lewat jam makan siang dan Hinata masih termangu di mejanya. Buku terbuka dengan lembaran berlukiskan nama seorang cowok pirang dan banyak ilustrasi hati dengan kata 'Love' berwarna merah muda. Mudah ditebak, Hyuuga Hinata sedang menstruasi.

Ding-dong.

I don't think so.

Kita ulangi.

Termangu, nama cowok, hati, _Love_, merah muda.

Ng...

?

Ya, semua orang pasti bisa menebaknya.

Oke, kita gak akan bicara soal itu sekarang.

Sekolah prestisius Senju-gakuen tempatnya menimba ilmu, adalah dunia yang sulit dipahami kebanyakan manusia khususnya seorang gadis lugu nan manis seperti putri pertama Hyuuga Hiashi yang lebih suka belajar di sekolah umum. Masalahnya, bagi seorang Hyuuga, sekolah di sekolah umum berarti hidup di dalam air tanpa oksigen. Pendek kata, TIDAK MUNGKIN.

Kecuali, jika Hiashi pernah selingkuh dengan putri duyung dan gen sang mermaid diturunkan pada putrinya atau Hyuuga lain.

Huh?

Beruntung, Hiashi masih tipikal pria yang hanya jatuh cinta pada manusia bergender wanita.

Thank God.

Dan... karena itu juga, Hinata sekarang duduk dan melewati makan siang yang tentunya berisi asupan gizi dan nutrisi terbaik untuk generasi muda para pelajar di Senju.

Tapi yang membuatnya termangu adalah hal yang jauh berbeda dari apa yang menjadi masalah sebenarnya. Hinata, saudara-saudaraku sebangsa dan setanah air, sedang jatuh cinta. Sayangnya, pada orang yang salah.

_I know._

Naruto memang bisa dibilang oke; Uzumaki Naruto the dumb dope.

Secara fisik, cowok yang jadi materi utama di pikiran Hinata memang gak bisa dibilang sembarangan. Dia tinggi, pirang, bermata biru, postur tubuh dan warna kulit se-hot para peselancar di Miami beach dan... ya... lumayan populer karena sang ayah adalah penerus kehebatan Senju di sekolah yang hanya membuka pintunya untuk para keluarga terpandang.

Kini, Hinata harus rela dengan keputusan baru dari para dewan dan direktur sekolah yang baru, Tsunade-sama, yang ingin menyingkirkan siswi cewek dari sekolahnya.

Kenapa?

Karena dia butuh tampang muda untuk tetap muda.

Sounds impossible?

Percaya, Tsunade-_sama_ akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap terlihat muda. Mulai dari suntikan silikon, Botox, operasi plastik, dan yang terbaru, terapi laser.

Dari luar, perawatan yang telah dijalaninya, termasuk make-up enam lapis, telah lengkap. Hanya satu, menurut psychiatrist yang menerima jumlah uang paling besar karena jasanya dibanding para dokter dan ahli kecantikan yang lain, Tsunade perlu tinggal di dunia yang selalu baru. Cewek-cewek muda hanya akan membangkitkan sisi gelap di hatinya atau kata yang lebih familiar, iri dan dengki; yang akhirnya membawa satu kesimpulan, lebih banyak kerutan.

Kerutan hanya memiliki satu arti bagi sang pirang berdada besar.

Ya... dada besar, thanks to silicon.

Kerutan bagi Tsunade = akhir dunia, Armageddon, The End of the World, War of the Worlds, Chicken Little, atau apapun yang mengingatkan kita pada film disaster karena ketidak-seimbangan alam, alien atau global warming (trend dunia terbaru).

Jadi, saat kebanyakan siswi lain mulai memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendaftar (dengan senang hati) di sekolah yang menjadi saingan utama Senju, Uchiha-gakuen, Hinata harus rela (karena paksaan sang ayah) untuk bergabung dengan sekolah hebat milik Uchiha yang hanya menerima pelajar perempuan.

The irony...

Masalahnya, terlalu banyak keturunan Adam di klan yang termahsyur dengan wajah-wajah tampan bermata gelap. Trademark Uchiha adalah, pesona devil yang begitu mematikan dengan senyum mahal layaknya para angel di kahyangan. Para Uchiha adalah species yang perlu dilindungi, karena dunia akan sepi tanpa kehadiran mereka.

Sekolah ini hanya membuka pintunya bagi para perempuan (muda) bukan karena darah mereka yang sesegar wine terbaik Dom Perignon, tapi karena sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Madara serupa dengan Tsunade.

Dan itu berarti, saya tidak akan mengulangi deskripsi yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya tentang Tsunade.

Sekarang, ikatan persaingan yang jelas tidak terhindarkan di antara dua klan, membuat perang semakin terbuka dengan Senju yang resmi menjadi sekolah khusus cowok.

_The brilliant idea_, datang dari seorang Hyuuga yang harus menerima keluhan dari dua saudaranya. Keluhan pertama (langsung dan tanpa pertimbangan) datang dari seorang Hyuuga yang berteriak dengan suara maskulin yang tersiksa. Satu kesialan yang dianggapnya fatal karena dia harus bergabung dengan Uchiha-gakuen; alasannya…

"RAMBUTKU!!!"

"Neji, tenang." Sang gadis Hyuuga yang terlihat lebih bisa mengendalikan emosinya, berjalan beriringan di koridor berlantai hijau olive Senju-gakuen. "Ini hanya kesalahan, mereka mengira kau Hinata."

Sang Hyuuga berambut panjang menghentikan langkahnya, "Jelas aku bukan dia!!"

"Mereka gak tahu."

Ruang kelas yang masih sepi, menghadirkan Hyuuga nomor tiga yang masih termangu di bawah awan gelap berguntur.

_Sedikit sentuhan majas hiperbola di sini._

Dan itu membawa Hyuuga nomor dua yang diberi nama Hanabi oleh ayahnya—karena dia sering meletup seperti kembang api—pada satu keluhan lain.

"Naruto-kun..." Mata basah sang gadis yang jatuh cinta menyempurnakan penderitaan sang kembang api.

Hanabi menepuk keningnya. "Oh, great."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Neji akan tetap tinggal di Uchiha dan bergabung dengan para... perempuan?" Pertanyaan lugu Hinata, memancing api baru di sepasang mata bersih Neji.

"Kita punya satu jalan." Hanabi berdiri dengan satu tarikan nafas yang berat.

"Apa?!" desis Neji, terlalu panas untuk mendengar ide dari Hyuuga termuda di antara mereka.

"Hinata akan tetap tinggal di Senju sebagai Neji, dan Neji akan berangkat ke L.A untuk operasi kelamin dan kembali setelah dua bulan untuk bergabung di Uchiha sebagai Hinata."

Hening.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

Sendiri.

Tiada kabar berita.

Bukan, ini bukan lirik lagu cinta jaman Papa Mama kita saat mereka masih rajin nge-date yang dinyanyikan lagi oleh tante Yuni Shara.

Ini adalah keadaan yang membuat Neji menahan nafasnya, Hinata yang larut dalam bingung dan Hanabi yang terlalu arogan untuk bilang bahwa kalimat terakhirnya adalah lelucon.

"Guys... aku bercanda."

Neji melepas nafas. "You're dead, kid!"

"Hanabi-chan!"

Dengan masih menampilkan senyum, Hanabi mengkonfirmasi. "Oke, Hinata akan tetap tinggal di Senju menjadi Neji karena data kalian tertukar. Dan Neji..." Hanabi fokus pada saudara sepupunya yang punya potensi menjadi bishonen jika saja dia bisa berkelakuan lebih manis. "...Tenang, kau tidak akan ke L.A untuk operasi kelamin, tapi kau akan tetap ke sana untuk jadi bintang Hollywood."

"Haha... Lucu!" sindir Neji.

"Oke, kau akan ke L.A untuk melanjutkan studimu demi mencapai satu tempat terbaik di Harvard atau Columbia di New York. Yup, brother! Kau butuh referensi dari sekolah di negara adidaya itu."

Neji membungkam mulutnya.

Sampai akhirnya satu ide mengganggu pikirannya. "Lalu Uchiha?"

"Tenang, akan kutangani."

"Bagaimana?"

"Mudah, kita akan bilang Hinata ditransfer ke California. Kita tidak akan bohong dengan hal itu, karena secara teknik, Hinata..." Hanabi menunjuk Neji. "...Kau memang di sana, dan Hyuuga Hiashi akan bahagia karena putrinya ada di negeri indah dimana kebebasan adalah aturannya."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Neji menginterupsi, "Jadi aku akan tetap jadi Hinata?"

Hanabi kembali duduk, membuat sedikit gerakan peregangan otot di lehernya. "Satu pertanyaan untukmu Hyuuga jenius, apakah Obama akan terlihat buruk jika dia tidak bisa membedakan nama Hinata yang adalah nama orang Jepang, bukan milikmu?"

Sang jenius menunggu.

"Neji, mereka tidak akan tahu bahwa Hinata adalah nama untuk cewek."

"Oohhh..."

"Lalu kenapa aku tetap di Senju dan berpura-pura sebagai Neji?" Gadis lugu berambut panjang akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Satu kata. Naruto," jawab Hanabi.

Rona merah perlahan merambat di warna pucat kulit wajah kakaknya.

Inilah yang menjadi awal dari kekacauan.

Hanabi dan ide brilian-nya.

_Supreme_.

Silahkan bertepuk tangan.

Dan situasi pelik yang akan mereka hadapi adalah...

Neji meniggalkan Uchiha-gakuen dan berangkat ke L.A sebagai Hinata. Hinata tinggal di Senju sebagai Neji. Hanabi tenang tanpa saudaranya yang ke luar negeri dan kakak perempuannya yang tinggal di asrama khusus putra.

Asrama khusus putra.

Uh-oh.

Itu bisa jadi masalah.

Hinata menghela nafas, akhirnya membuat senyum. "Naruto-kun..." desahnya, seperti remaja sakit yang terserang virus cinta dan api asmara yang bergelora.

Mari berdoa agar Hinata bisa survive di hutan belantara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf, saya gak lancar di genre humor. I'll keep it safe in general.**

**Hopefully.**

**Review…**

**-rb-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

**World-Wide-Web**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_336 jam sebelumnya…_

Hanabi menenggak Pocari-nya, mata tak pernah lepas dari poster besar Moegi yang tersenyum lebar, wajah bercahaya dan bulu mata lentik yang terlihat basah karena maskara murahan.

Hanabi tidak mengidolakan gadis mungil berkuncir dua yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menjadi murid SD Sarutobi yang harusnya bermartabat. Tahun ajaran kali ini, rasanya Sarutobi mulai menurunkan derajatnya di mata publik.

Bayangkan, mereka menerima Moegi yang tak bermarga atau bagian dari klan elite seperti Hanabi. Cewek tengil yang belagak imut itu bahkan memiliki halaman sendiri di surat kabar sekolah, Sarutobi Tribune yang dikepalai Konohamaru.

Apalagi alasannya jika bukan karena Moegi memuja sang kepala redaksi.

Yang paling parah, Udon.

Hanabi memijat pelipisnya setiap kali gambar Udon tampil di otaknya.

Anak laki-laki yang sering terlihat ngantuk dan...

ugh...

...ingusan.

Gosh!!

Dan hari ini, Hanabi harus menerima satu kenyataan lain.

Moegi menjadi calon terkuat di kontes Sarutobi New Generation Icon karena hanya ada Hanabi yang menyainginya.

_Hold on a second._

Hanya ada Hanabi?

Apa maksud kalimat tadi?

Seharusnya seperti ini, Moegi menjadi calon terkuat Sarutobi New Generation Icon karena standar Sarutobi perlu diperbaiki.

Itu baru benar.

Dan untuk memperbaikinya, _Hyuuga_ Hanabi...

Ya benar, seorang Hyuuga, putri kedua Hyuuga Hiashi, akan merubah Moegi menjadi seorang yang dihindari publik. Moegi perlu turun tahta dan mulai membersihkan lantai.

Moegi akan menerima kematian di dunia sosial...

Di momen seperti ini, biasanya cahaya petir yang bersahutan dan dunia gelap yang tiba-tiba hadir serta angin dengan daun berterbangan menjadi scene sempurna kebencian yang membara, kebencian yang akan menjadi sebuah awal kehancuran Moegi.

Hanabi tidak menyembunyikan tawanya yang mengerikan.

Dengan pose angkuh, dia yakin hanya seorang Hyuuga dengan bibit keangkuhan paling sempurna yang pantas menjadi yang paling utama di dunia sosial SD Sarutobi.

Dengan kata lain, Hyuuga Hanabi.

She Rocks!!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hal pertama yang menjadi alasan utama Moegi begitu tenar di Sarutobi adalah, Blog pribadinya.

What the...?!

"Aku juga punya blog pribadi!"

Kenyataannya, Hanabi yang mengisi blog-nya dengan banyak daftar film-film horror dan pembahasannya, tidak setenar blog Moegi yang seringkali memasang cara flirting terbaik atau tempat-tempat hangout yang paling fresh, daftar butik dimana para penikmat blog bisa mendapat harga murah dengan mutu yang tidak kalah bagus dengan butik mahal di area high-class. Warna halaman blog Moegi girlish, stylish, trendy, chic, modis, imut...

_Cukup._

Hanabi perlu skenario yang sempurna untuk menarik puluhan, ratusan, ribuan, jutaan, milyaran orang menjadi penikmat blog-nya.

Skenario sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pulang sekolah, Hanabi yang percaya bahwa takdir adalah yang membentuk hidup seperti sepupunya, dibantu dewa-dewi saat artikel terbaru surat kabar menyajikan berita mengejutkan tentang Senju yang bertransformasi menjadi sekolah khusus cowok.

Bukan Hanabi namanya jika ide dan pikiran cerdas lain menghindar dari otaknya yang diyakini Hiashi sekelas dengan standar kejeniusan Neji.

Dia tidak banyak menunggu saat terdengar suara tangis Hinata di salah satu sudut rumah besar mereka. Tentu Hanabi tahu apa alasan yang menjadi penyebab air mata bercucuran di wajah cantik kakaknya.

Hinata perlu berubah, dia harus lebih kuat.

Dan apalagi cara paling mudah selain mengirimnya sekalian ke kamp militer.

Maaf, ini bukan Be A Man.

_Ralat._

Kirim dia ke Senju.

Kalo gitu sama aja, Be A Man. Secara, Senju 'kan sekolah cowok.

Hinata + makeover = A Male.

Yosh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam saat kebanyakan mata Hyuuga menutup untuk menikmati mimpi, Hanabi tidak perlu berpakaian serba hitam ala ninja untuk mengubah takdir kakaknya. Dia hanya perlu membuka blog, mengubah tampilan dan mulai mendesain promosi serta iklan agar dunia akhirnya menoleh ke arah Hyuuga muda yang sangat kreatif ini.

First thing first, Senju yang tengah berpromosi tentu tidak menjadi halangan bagi Hanabi untuk menyusup ke pertahanan website resmi mereka. Sedikit tantangan di dunia maya terlewati dengan mudahnya, terlebih dengan Tsunade sebagai orang nomor wahid di sekolah itu.

Langkah berikutnya, upload foto Hinata saat dia masih SMP dengan rambut pendeknya, masukkan data Hyuuga Neji yang berambut panjang sebagai kandidat terpilih untuk Uchiha-gakuen sebagai Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan satu klik di tombol Enter, Hanabi memberikan dunia baru untuk kedua saudaranya.

Voila! Let the magic works its wonder.

Don't we just love the internet?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_168 jam sebelumnya..._

Pagar besi berwarna putih memajang patung ular dengan kulit berpola batik yang meliuk di bagian puncak. Hanabi menekan tombol utama di sebuah intercom berlayar lebar.

Tidak lama layar diisi wajah seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu, berkaca mata bulat ala John Lennon dan sepasang mata gelap yang terlihat licik. "Ya?"

"Apa Anda Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hanabi, aku perlu bertemu dengan Orochimaru-sama."

Si Lennon terlihat ragu, "Berapa umurmu?"

Cewek 11 tahun yang gak doyan basa-basi ini menerkam, "Cukup umur untuk memberimu perkerjaan baru!" teriak Hanabi sinis. Hanabi tidak diragukan lagi sangat berbeda dengan Hinata.

"Berapa yang kau tawarkan?"

"Cukup untuk memberimu operasi mata, hidung, bahkan kelamin."

"Benarkah?" tanya pria di layar dengan antusias.

Hanabi akan ingat hari ini sebagai satu dari banyak bencana di usia mudanya.

Satu anggukan dari Hanabi, dan pintu pagar besi dengan ular berpola batik terbuka, menampilkan halaman luas yang dihiasi warna hijau dan bunga-bunga plastik bermekaran. Sebuah mobil van butut dan sedan mewah berbaris di depan pintu utama, udara mencampur bau menyengat parfum yang membuat Hanabi sesak.

Saat langkahnya mencapai tujuan akhir, Hanabi disambut dengan kehadiran seorang pria berambut panjang, bermata tajam dan wajah berlapis bedak putih yang membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat. Rambut panjangnya lurus dan hitam, telinga dihiasi perhiasan aneh yang terlihat murah seperti barang second.

"Hyuuga Hanabi," kata si pria berambut panjang. Saat dia berbicara, lidah panjangnya senang bermain dengan bibir tipis yang senyumannya terlihat elastis seakan siap menyentuh ujung telinga.

Manusia aneh selain Lennon yang tertarik dengan makeover dan perubahan identitas, adalah Orochimaru-sama, sang ahli kecantikan sesungguhnya.

"Aku punya bisnis untukmu, Orochimaru-sama."

"Tentu. Hyuuga selalu menarik bagiku." Orochimaru meraih saku celana baggy berwarna perak cerah, Hanabi mengantisipasi gerakannya yang mencurigakan.

Mata kuning keemasan yang menyerupai ular tidak melewatkan petunjuk ini. "Tidak perlu takut seperti itu, Manisss," desisnya. Tangannya kemudian melepas saku, sebuah lip balm Banana Boat anti UV ditunjukkan sang beauty master. "Bibir kering bisa merusak penampilanmu." Lalu pria tinggi itu menoleh ke pria lain yang Hanabi kenali sebagai penyambut tamu berkaca mata bulat. "Benar 'kan, Kabuto-kun?" tanyanya manja.

Kabuto mengangguk, melakukan hal sama dengan bos-nya, hanya saja miliknya adalah lip balm beraroma cherry, dan tak ketinggalan sebuah cermin mungil Keroro Gunso de Arimasu!

Satu-satunya yang membuat Hanabi tetap tinggal dan tidak melarikan diri adalah reputasi mereka yang diakui dunia kontes kecantikan waria di Philipina. Jika mereka bisa merubah pria menjadi wanita, apa susahnya merubah wanita menjadi pria.

...

...

Err...

Atau setidaknya bishonen.

Semoga Hanabi tidak menyesali tindakannya yang berani ini.

Amin...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ripyu ya... mbak-mbak dan mas-mas (kalo ada) sekalian...**

**phuwizz... **

**Oia, Be A Man bukan punya saya... (thank God)**

**-rb-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

**Welcome to the Boys World**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika dunia memang begitu indah dan damai, kenapa Hyuuga Hinata harus terdampar di dunia para lelaki?

Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa dicurigai sebagai penyebabnya, namun hanya ada satu jawaban untuk pertanyaan tadi.

World Wide Web

_Tragis._

Kini, meski dengan balutan seragam Senju dan wig indigo pendek yang sudah dipatenkan Orochimaru, Hinata yakin penyamarannya telah terbongkar saat Hatake mengajukan pertanyaan setelah hampir sepuluh menit menyebar virus curiga ke udara.

"Kau Hyuuga Neji? Berapa tinggimu? Di sini tertulis 172,1 cm, tapi kau terlihat lebih pendek."

Hinata menelan rasa ragunya sebelum menekan pita suara agar membentuk suara yang setidaknya lebih maskulin daripada suara aslinya yang lembut. "Terlihat... p-pe-pendek?"

Saat orang mengingat kata aneh, khususnya untuk penampilan, Hatake Kakashi adalah masternya.

"Sudahlah," sahut pria bermasker gelap. "Selamat datang di Senju."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menyeret koper, Hinata menatap dunia baru dimana koridor berlantai karpet biru gelap, penuh dengan mahluk berdada telanjang, asap rokok, rambut berantakan, bahkan ada yang tergeletak di lantai dengan memeluk sepatu atletiknya.

Selembar kertas yang menemani kunci kamarnya, memajang angka 666.

Angka iblis yang pastinya dihindari para manusia religius.

Menghela nafas, Hinata mengambil rute lain, tangga menuju lantai dua, dimana kamar dengan dua ranjang menunggunya.

"Hei!"

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat teriakan dan tepukan keras di bahu, menyapanya.

Si penghuni salah satu kamar di lantai satu, mengambil langkah untuk menghadapi Hinata. "Lo siapa?"

Hinata berusaha terlihat berani seperti Neji. "Hyuuga Neji." Dalam diam, dia bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena lancar mengucap nama saudara sepupunya.

Berdiri di hadapannya kini, seorang cowok dengan potongan rambut liar berwarna coklat gelap. Pipinya memasang tanda merah kembar yang terlihat seperti taring atau mungkin dia penggemar film koboi dan memihak para Indian. "Oh... Hyuuga..." dia bilang, lalu menggaruk kepala berambut liar. "Kau kenal Aburame?"

Hinata masih belum bisa mencerna penampilan asing yang membuatnya semakin yakin cowok di hadapannya adalah penggemar Pocahontas. Hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Mana sih tuh orang? Kunci gue ilang nih, gimana dong?"

"Buat laporan?"

"Ngantri!"

"Sabar?"

Pertanyaan yang aslinya adalah saran dari Hinata membuat cowok yang kebingungan, mengangkat alisnya. "Lo tipe yang suka tidur awal ya?"

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Sabar cuma buat para loser! Sebagai cowok, kita harus maju..." Lalu dia menarik Hinata untuk menyingkir, mendekati tangga, dan mulai mendaki anak tangga "...menerkam, membuat keributan."

Saat akhirnya Neji gadungan mencapai lantai dua, dia masih berusaha menggabungkan perkataan cowok penggemar Pocahontas yang aneh. "A-apa hubungannya?"

"Kalo lo tidur awal, berarti lo gak pernah bikin keributan." Matanya yang tersinggung bilang, _semua cowok juga ngerti_.

Hinata belum mengerti tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Anyways, gue Kiba. Kamar lo yang mana?" Tanpa menunggu lama, Kiba merebut kunci kamar Hinata. "Wah... 666. Made for Satan, Dude!"

"Ha?"

"Untung lo ketemu gue. Ini sih akal-akalannya senior aja." Dengan jarinya, Kiba memutar keychain dan merebut satu angka enam dari tiga digit yang sebelumnya berderet. "66. Itu nomor aslinya."

Menatap kunci yang telah diformat ulang oleh Kiba, Hinata tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih."

Senyum manis yang begitu suci.

"Wow..." bisik Kiba, menatap dengan mata yang seolah menemukan dunia indah dimana peri berterbangan.

"He?"

Kiba mengerutkan kening, dua mata gelap lalu turun dan fokus ke area sekitar dada Hinata, menurun lagi ke pinggul, kaki hingga sepasang sepatu gelap yang terlihat begitu bersih. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, Kiba tidak menunggu lama untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. "Lo asli cowok kan?"

"Uh... eh... a-a... ha?"

"Lo pasti tipikal yang punya potensi untuk nampang di cover majalah atau ikutan audisi boyband." Kunci bergemerincing saat Kiba mulai berjalan lagi sementara Hinata mulai ingat cara menghirup udara dan sadar bahwa dia masih hidup.

_Untung gak ketauan._

Lalu cowok berambut spiky itu menoleh, "Hyuuga."

"Ya?"

"Lo agak gendut di bagian dada ya?"

Dalam sekejap, Hinata merasa dunianya berputar, keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori dan udara terasa mencekat. Semua gejala bertambah parah saat Kiba maju menghampirinya. Tangan terulur lalu, satu jari telunjuk menekan pelan satu bagian tubuh Hinata. Satu bagian paling krusial yang memegang peranan paling penting. Satu bagian dimana korset khusus buatan Orochimaru mengganti size awal 36 menjadi 26.

Dada.

Boing... boing...

"Wah... keras." Kiba berkomentar dengan mata berbinar penuh kekaguman.

Hanya tinggal menghitung mundur hingga tubuh Hinata menemukan lantai dan tak berdaya.

"Lo pasti rajin ke gym." Kiba nyengir dengan polosnya, lalu melingkarkan lengan kanan di sekitar leher Hinata. "Tenang, gue juga punya paman yang kayak lo."

Mendorong pintu kayu setelah memanfaatkan jasa kunci, Kiba masuk dan menginspeksi kamar yang masih kosong sementara Hinata masih berusaha bernafas.

"Oke, gue langsung aja ya."

_Langsung aja? Dia mau ngapain?_

Hinata makin pucat.

Kiba mengambil selembar kertas dari saku celananya. "Lo tanda tangan petisi ini dong." Sekali lagi nyengir menampilkan barisan gigi putih bertaring tajam.

Mata Hyuuga fokus di kertas kucel yang sudah dipenuhi beberapa tanda tangan yang tersusun berantakan. "P-petisi?"

"Buat Akamaru, anjing gue. Biar dia bisa masuk ke asrama kayak serangga peliharaannya Shino."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, masih terlalu lemas untuk ingat peraturan yang tidak mengijinkan hewan peliharaan di area asrama.

Masih berdiri di koridor lantai dua, Hinata merogoh tas sekolah yang sejak tadi bertengger di punggungnya dan mencari pena. Kiba dengan setia dan antusias menanti di dekatnya. Suara ribut yang bersahutan khas asrama cowok menjadi satu-satunya yang paling menonjol selain aroma yang bercampur dan tak satupun yang bisa membantu Hinata mendapat rasa tenang.

Terlebih setelah teman yang 'ditakdirkan' sekamar dengannya, akhirnya muncul.

"Minggir!" ujarnya dingin. Meski tidak berteriak, penghuni kamar 66 yang lain, memiliki aura gelap yang mengerikan.

Hinata menyingkir sementara Kiba mengangkat dagu, menunjukkan sebuah tantangan yang berani dan sayangnya gagal membuat cowok berambut gelap itu, takut.

Dua orang berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikan pergerakan satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam ruangan berkarpet dan beranjang dua. Lalu dia menoleh setelah meletakkan satu tas di ranjang yang jauh dari pintu dan dekat jendela. "Yang mana di antara kalian yang jadi teman sekamarku?"

Tak ada kata, hanya Kiba yang menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Mata gelap lalu fokus pada siswa Senju yang seakan beku.

"Jangan berisik; itu aturan utama sekamar dengan saya."

_S-Saya?_

Mungkin gak ya ada cowok yang menyebut dirinya dengan 'saya'?

Tawa Kiba membahana, menyinggung si rambut gelap yang terlihat kesal. "Lo sekamar ma kutu buku!" teriaknya, menepuk bahu Hinata kemudian.

Petisi yang telah ditanda tangani, direbut Kiba, "Good luck," masih dengan suara tawa keras, Kiba mencari mangsa baru yang bisa dia manfaatkan untuk menyetujui petisinya demi Akamaru.

Sepi semakin jelas setelah Kiba menghilang dan pintu ditutup.

Hinata menyeret kopernya dan terpaksa memilih ranjang yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Pelan-pelan membuka kopernya dan terus menunduk.

"Sasuke," si pemilik ranjang dekat jendela, memperkenalkan diri.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Sasuke, cowok yang jadi teman sekamarnya telah berdiri di hadapan Hinata yang mulai merasa darahnya bergolak dan membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Kau tidak ingat ya?" Sasuke maju, Hinata mundur. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sasuke masih maju, Hinata makin mundur. "Kau harusnya di Uchiha." Sasuke berhenti, Hinata terpojok.

Hanya ada dinding kamar yang menghentikan langkah mundur Hinata. Sayangnya, Sasuke merasa Hinata masih di luar jangkauannya.

Dua lengan Sasuke kemudian menekan dinding, telapak tangan pucat terlihat kontras dengan warna hijau tua cat dinding. Hinata terkurung.

"Kau seorang perempuan, Hyuuga Hinata."

Sepasang alis Sasuke terangkat, dan Hinata hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Dalam hati, dia mulai merasa korset Orochimaru tidak memberi hasil yang memuaskan.

"B-b-ba-bagaimana kau bisa t-tahu?"

Kepala Sasuke miring ke kanan, matanya memperhatikan warna bening mata Hinata yang berkilau. Ujung bibirnya ditarik, membentuk senyum angkuh yang terpajang sempurna di wajah tampan Uchiha-nya. "Kita pernah sekelas waktu TK."

"T-tapi..."

"Lalu kau pindah."

Hinata mulai merasakan gejala-gejala sama yang sebelumnya dia hadapi saat Kiba menyebrangi area pribadinya. Hanya saja, kali ini, Hinata merasa semua gejala terlalu berlebihan dan dia tidak siap dengan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang. Khususnya seorang Uchiha yang tidak dia kenali, bisa mengetahui identitas aslinya dengan begitu mudah.

Rencana Hanabi telah gagal.

Selamat tinggal Senju.

Selamat tinggal Naruto.

Selamat tingg--

"Tapi aku tidak lupa padamu."

Sasuke mengurangi jarak dengan menekuk lengannya, membiarkan siku menekan dinding. Hangat yang menguap dan nafas pelan Hinata membelai kulit wajahnya. Sasuke memejamkan mata saat pipinya bergesekan dengan wajah memerah teman sekamarnya yang mulai bergetar. Bisikannya pelan dan terdengar serak saat suara maskulin yang rendah menyentuh indra pendengaran Hinata. "Tidak pernah melupakanmu."

?

?

Mungkin...

Alasan Sasuke mengunakan kata 'saya' adalah untuk mengusir Kiba.

_Uh-oh._

Mayday! Mayday!

Hinata is in a deep shit!

Hinata...

Ganbatte!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review...**

**-rb-**


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

**The Prince and The Ugly Duckling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu ketika, di dunia yang berangin hangat dan menyebar aroma crayon, seorang gadis mungil berambut pendek, berdiri memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup di sudut kelas. Tiga orang anak perempuan lain berdiri di hadapannya, menjebak si gadis mungil yang terus menunduk dan menangis.

"Hinata jelek! Kau seharusnya tidak duduk dekat Sasuke-kun!" seru anak perempuan yang berdiri di tengah. Rambut hitamnya dikuncir dua, pita berwarna pelangi mempercantik tatanan rambut ikal yang manis. Mengambil pose angkuh dengan bertelak pinggang, si kuncir dua menjulurkan lidah dan sekali lagi berteriak. "Dasar Hinata jelek!"

Dua anak perempuan lain mengikutinya. "Iya, jelek!"

Gadis kecil yang semakin membasahi wajahnya dengan air mata, hanya bisa menahan suaranya yang begitu sedih.

"Pokoknya aku mau kau menjauh dari Sasuke-kun! Bilang ke Bu Guru kau mau duduk di belakang. Ngerti?!"

Terlalu takut, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Awas ya, kalau kau berani melawan. Kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

Bel berdering menandakan waktu istirahat yang telah berakhir. Tiga anak perempuan berlarian dan segera menempati tiga kursi berwarna tempat mereka duduk.

Hinata menyeret langkahnya yang pelan dan duduk di satu meja yang mulai diisi beberapa murid lain.

Satu kursi di sampingnya lalu ditarik setelah Hinata duduk di kursi berwarna biru muda. Uchiha Sasuke duduk di kursi merah, meletakkan kotak makan siang bergambar pahlawan tokusatsu favoritnya di atas meja sebelum mendorongnya ke arah Hyuuga yang menutupi wajahnya dengan bayangan poninya yang tebal.

"Makan siangku sisa, kau mau?"

Tanpa membalas tatapan Sasuke, Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sakit ya?"

Hinata menggeleng lagi.

Sasuke tidak melewatkan suara pelan Hinata yang merintih. "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Jemari mungil membasuh wajah, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata basah yang memerah. "T-tidak ada kok."

Pintu utama lalu terbuka, Hinata segera berdiri dan mengangkat lengan kanannya. "S-Se-Sensei..." Meski suaranya pelan, guru berkaca mata menangkap pergerakan Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"A-ano... a-aku mau p-pindah."

"Pindah?"

"Aku m-mau duduk di b-belakang."

Sensei kurus tersenyum, "Tapi tidak ada lagi kursi kosong." Lalu perhatiannya segera beralih pada buku besar yang menyajikan cerita Tiga Babi Kecil.

Hinata harus menerima tatapan tajam teman sekelasnya yang dikuncir dua saat tanpa sengaja menoleh ke arahnya. Kebencian yang tergambar jelas di mata anak perempuan itu membuat Hinata sekali lagi menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik poni, berharap bumi menelannya.

Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya terus mencoba menjawab masalah yang dihadapi Hinata. Meski telah mencoba, Sasuke masih sulit mengerti kenapa Hinata ingin pindah. Mungkinkah karena dia tidak cukup baik?

"Kau marah padaku ya?"

"Nggak."

"Terus kenapa?"

Kisah babi kecil tidak terdengar, karena perhatian Sasuke tertuju sepenuhnya pada Hyuuga mungil yang bersedih.

Keesokan harinya, Hyuuga Hiashi datang dan segera menemui guru. Kelas tidak lagi dihadiri Hinata sejak hari itu. Dia memilih pindah ke sekolah lain dimana sepupunya Neji, ada dan siap melindunginya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah lupa pada temannya yang suka tersenyum dengan menggenggam bunga kecil di tangannya. Hinata yang selalu mengalah saat ngantri di ayunan, Hinata yang memilih duduk di bayangan pohon, Hinata yang gak keberatan memegang serangga atau cacing di tanah, Hinata yang gak cerewet, Hinata yang selalu malu-malu saat di kelas, Hinata yang lemah dan cengeng.

Dua hal terakhir membuat Sasuke merasa superior dan ingin melindungi si pemalu yang cuek dan gak ganggu, Hinata selalu duduk nyaman di kursinya saat kebanyakan anak perempuan di kelas mereka mencoba mendekati Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa k-kita juga se-sekelas waktu SD?"

"Tidak."

"SMP?"

"Juga tidak."

"La-lalu... b-ba-bagaimana kau bisa i-ing-ingat?"

"Seperti yang tadi kubilang, aku tidak lupa."

Sasuke melepas dinding dan mulai menjauh, Hinata bersyukur karena udara mulai kembali mengisi paru-parunya. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar, teman sekamar yang katanya juga teman sekelas waktu TK (karena Hinata sama sekali gak ingat) memegang rahasia terbesarnya.

"Apa kau akan m-me-melapor?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arah jendela seolah memikirkan kata-kata Hinata sebagai saran yang bagus.

"K-kau tidak akan lapor 'kan?"

Sasuke membalikkan badan, memajang senyum angkuh yang sama. "Setidaknya kau akan sekamar denganku 'kan? Jika aku lapor, mungkin yang jadi teman sekamarku orang aneh yang tidak cengeng sepertimu."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya pelan. Dari ekspresinya, Sasuke tahu Hinata tengah berusaha untuk tidak merasa tersinggung. Jika Sasuke merasa hal itu saja membuat Hinata terlihat imut, dia tidak akan bilang.

"A... A-aku tidak cengeng."

Sasuke menahan tawanya.

"Aku m-me-memang tidak cengeng. Buktinya aku b-berani ke sini!"

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Jangan bilang karena seorang cowok, karena itu adalah alasan yang bodoh."

Hinata menunduk, merasa menjadi tersangka.

"Hyuuga, kau berubah rupanya." Dan kali ini, suara Sasuke yang kecewa hanya dianggap Hinata sebagai komentar biasa. "Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan lapor. Tapi kau bisa khawatir tentang para senpai dan pesta penyambutan."

Sasuke mulai merapihkan barang-barangnya, Hinata masih mencoba mencerna kalimat teman sekamarnya yang berubah dingin lagi. "P-pesta penyambutan?"

"Kudengar pestanya akan brutal." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalas tatapan Hinata yang bertanya. "Ini asrama cowok, apa yang kau harapkan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senpainya??**

**Mm... siapa ya?**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan... (kok kayak PLN ya?) karena Scandalicious ini per-chapternya pendek, saya usahain untuk update setiap dua atau tiga hari sekali, paling lama lima hari-lah...**

**Kenapa?**

**Karena fic ini emang udah terlalu lama bobo di folder saya, baru sekarang dibangunin lagi untuk di-publish. Selama saya bernafas, fic ini gak akan ngenal kata DISCONTINUED atau HIATUS (halah)**

**Khususnya buat Naara Akira, maaf ya kalo Naara-san jadi ketinggalan. **

**Seperti biasa, saran, kritik dan pendapatnya ditunggu.**

**v^^v**

**-rb-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

**Senpaitachi + Mashed Potatoes = School Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat tengah malam, alarm kebakaran membahana di sepanjang lorong asrama para junior Senju. Hinata yang baru bisa menemui mimpi setelah yakin Sasuke terlelap, baru menikmati tidurnya selama lima belas menit.

Wig indigo pendek masih melekat meski kenyamanan tidak diterima Hinata yang merasa satu klan kutu pindah dan berlibur di kepalanya. Hanya korset yang absen dari penampilan 'cowok' Hinata. Tentu dia merasa nafasnya tersiksa jika benda itu menekan perkembangan area feminitasnya yang istimewa.

Kamar gelap diserang cahaya koridor saat seseorang menerobos masuk. "Bangun! Bangun!" Bukan untuk bangunin sahur, tapi untuk ritual yang biasa dilakukan para senpai di Senju, apalagi karena tahun ini Senju resmi menjadi sekolah cowok.

MOS tahun ini akan brutal seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Dan untuk itu, dimulai dengan menikmati kentang tumbuk dengan ekstra bawang putih rame-rame.

Masih berusaha membuang rasa kantuk dengan tidur, Hinata tidak cukup sadar saat beberapa pasang tangan mengangkat tubuhnya yang ringan. Merasa dirinya melayang, suara teriakannya tersangkut di tenggorokan dan tak berhasil keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suhu sejuk musim semi menyerang kulit. Asap tipis dari hidung menambah kabut di sekitar jarak penglihatan, terlebih dengan cahaya minim yang begitu pelit menerangi.

Teriakan keras para cowok yang diyakini Hinata adalah para senpai, terus menerus menyiksa indra pendengarannya. Lalu Hinata dilempar ke tanah basah yang ternyata rumput hijau berembun setelah tangannya berhasil meraba. Selanjutnya, bahunya terbentur dengan bahu orang lain.

"Hinata?" dia bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Hinata hampir membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi kemudian sadar dia bisa saja membuka identitas aslinya pada orang asing.

"Ini aku, Sasuke." Bibir mungil Hinata yang kedinginan membentuk huruf vokal tanpa suara. "Kau pakai itu-mu?"

"Ha?" tanya Hinata.

"Itu." Sasuke bilang. "Itu... yang kau pakai di dada," lanjutnya.

_Korset._

Dalam keadaan normal, Hinata mungkin akan memerah karena malu, atau bertanya-tanya bagaimana Sasuke tahu tentang korset. Tapi malam itu, Hinata bahkan tidak sempat memikirkannya. "T-ti-tidak."

"Kau harus keluar dari sini."

Para senior ternyata mengumpulkan semua junior di lapangan sepak bola. Lampu berkekuatan watt luar biasa di tiang-tiang yang terpancang di empat sudut lapangan, mulai menyerang dengan ganas.

Baru satu tiang, lekuk tubuh Hinata dibalik piyama katunnya, sudah jelas membentuk lekuk tubuh seorang Hawa.

Teriakan yang saling bersahutan semakin gencar, beberapa senpai sudah siap di posisi mereka.

"Deidara, bego! Lo nginjek kaki gue tau!"

"Apaan? Mending gue yang nginjek, kalo lo, kaki segede babon gitu! Bisa gepeng gue."

"Lo bilang apa?!"

"Berisik!!"

"Itachi, Deidara nginjek kaki gue, gak mungkin gue diem!"

"Kisame bloon, gue cuma nyenggol!"

Dari perang antar mulut tiga orang senpai yang berdiri di dekat Hinata, hingga suara-suara malas para junior, semuanya bercampur dengan musik keras dan klakson yang ribut. Hingga lampu ketiga di tiang kedua, Hinata masih bingung dan takut. Dia ingin berlari keluar, tapi kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Jika tetap tinggal, bahaya semakin mendekat.

Salah satu senpai yang tersiram cahaya lampu kuat, menyipitkan mata birunya. "Sasori! Lampunya jangan dinyalain dulu, Dodol!"

Satu lagi senpai gak normal melambai pada salah satu senpai yang terlihat stress. "Hidan-san! Hidan-san! Leader mana?"

"Gak tau!"

"Lemes banget sih, Hidan-san."

"Jangan manggil gue Hidan-san, Anak autis!"

Tiupan peluit panjang memecah keributan. Lalu suasana berubah hening setelah semua suara senpai menemui sunyi.

Hinata menelan ludah, tanpa sadar mendekat pada satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia percaya. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan berusaha tegar, mengumpulkan lagi keberanian. Asap tipis nafasnya mengepul dan memburu, jantung berdetak cepat, keringat mengalir dari kening.

Seseorang lalu menempati tempat utama, bayangan tipis di bawah cahaya bulan penuh berhenti setelah langkahnya tak lagi tersusun. Satu orang berdiri di sampingnya, mengumpulkan delapan orang lain yang sebelumnya mengambil posisi di beberapa tempat.

"Inilah Senju," dia membuka suara. "Pein," lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Dan kalian akan mengenal dunia Senju dengan... karbohidrat!" kemudian si Pein yang awalnya berbicara dengan nada datar, tertawa sendirian.

_Garing._

"Ehem... gak lucu ya?" tanyanya.

Satu senpai dengan ember besar di tangannya, berlari dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Harusnya Kakuzu atau Kisame bantuin gue, Leader." Muka belang menjadi hal yang paling utama dari senpai aneh yang baru datang.

"Halah... gak usah ngeluh deh... langsung aja!" perintah sang Leader.

Mengikuti perintah Pein, suasana kembali ribut seperti sediakala. Yang membedakan, hanya satu hal, kentang rebus yang ditumbuk dengan aroma bawang putih yang menyengat dilempar ke arah para junior yang makin kedinginan.

Piyama Hinata semakin basah, semakin kotor, semakin menjelaskan bentuk tubuhnya yang mempesona.

"Telanjangin! Telanjangin!"

"Senju adalah dunia liar!"

"Junior harus ngerasain kehormatan jadi Senju!"

"Telanjangin!"

Tahun ini, Senju memang meresmikan cara orientasi yang lebih 'cowok'. Dari student board, dibentuklah satu tim beranggota sepuluh orang yang menangani masa orientasi siswa dengan ide mereka.

Sang leader, Pein, dipercaya sebagai otak penggerak dengan ide kentang tumbuk sebagai sabun dan air gula sebagai sumber air. Semua ritual yang Pein cek di internet, sering membawa kegiatan mandi yang berarti membuang masa lalu.

Konan, yang katanya pacarnya Pein meski lebih sering ngedate bareng Yahiko, ngedukung dengan men-supply kentang dari pasar terdekat.

Delapan orang lain dipilih secara acak.

Anggota pertama yang ketiban sial adalah Hidan, kelas 3-7 yang pasti bisa jadi pelindung dan nyediain sekompi pasukan saat tawuran.

Sasori, cowok males yang ngoleksi action figures, anggota kelas 3-2 yang lumayan imut kalo aja dia bisa sedikit bangun dari dunia tokusatsu dan dari mimpinya ngawinin Wonder Woman.

Deidara, jagoan kelas 3-6 yang jadi ketua klub seni tapi lebih sering main di lab.

Kisame, cowok tinggi kelas 3-5. Ketua tim dan pendiri klub renang, jadi idola semua anggota klub renang yang kebanyakan penggemar film Jaws-nya Mbah Steven Spielberg.

Zetsu, kelas 3-1 yang asli jago nyontek, paling bisa diandelin saat ujian nasional, karena pasti bisa dapetin soal ujian berikut jawabannya secara terperinci.

Itachi, kelas 3-1. Gak ada keterangan selain dia adalah abangnya Sasuke.

Tobi, kelas 3-3 yang doyan ngekorin Deidara dan punya toko lollipop di seantero Tokyo.

Kakuzu, senior yang punya hobi menjahit dan bermimpi jadi desainer paling serem di dunia fashion, rela tinggal di kelas 3-1 meski udah lulus dua tahun yang lalu demi cita-citanya, mematenkan seragam Senju yang telah direvisi sebagai property-nya. Disclaimer sejati seragam berwarna biru gelap dengan lambang Senju.

Dengan sepuluh senpai yang memegang MOS tahun ini, Hinata tanpa diragukan lagi, sial.

"Telanjangin!"

Beberapa junior ada yang rela dengan ide Pein, yang lain langsung kabur, yang gak bisa lari dan gendut cuma bisa guling-gulingan di rumput.

Sementara Hinata dan Sasuke...

"Brengsek!" gerutu Sasuke, tak lagi ragu untuk melepas baju merah nyaman yang dia pakai untuk tidur.

Hinata tidak cukup punya alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri saat lembaran kain katun t-shirt Sasuke menutupi kepalanya, menciptakan perlindungan lemah di bawah hujan kentang tumbuk. Dua lengan kuatnya lalu membantu Hinata berdiri, sebelum mulai berlari meninggalkan arena kotor yang semakin tidak jelas.

Angin dingin beraroma bawang, kentang dan cologne Sasuke, menjadi udara yang dihirup Hinata.

-:-

Teman sekamarnya membawa Hinata ke cafeteria luas Senju, satu-satunya tempat di area sekolah yang tak terkunci.

Ruangan terang menerima dua remaja yang langsung menempati satu kursi panjang. Kepala Hinata yang menunduk, menyembunyikan suara nafasnya yang cepat dan tangisan pelan yang dia usahakan untuk pergi. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke suka mendengar suara tangis itu. Bukan berarti dia suka jika Hinata bersedih, tapi karena dia tahu Hinata masih belum berubah, Hinata masih lemah dan cengeng meski sekarang dia tahu caranya untuk lebih berani.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Satu orang lagi bergabung dengan mereka. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, Hinata tegang. "Lo cewek ya?" tanya pendatang baru yang gak nunggu untuk nanya. Mata gelap Uchiha berhadapan dengan sepasang mata gelap Inuzuka. "Lo cewek 'kan?" desaknya.

Berdiri di samping Kiba, seorang siswa berkacamata hitam bulat yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang ahli pijat.

Sasuke berdiri siap melindungi teman sekamarnya, jelas dia tidak akan bilang bahwa dia melindungi cewek yang dia suka, karena memang Hinata sekarang hanya sekedar teman sekamar.

"Mau apa kau, Inuzuka?"

"Lo juga tau 'kan?" selidik Kiba.

"Kalo iya?" Sasuke menantang.

Kiba mengalihkan perhatian pada temannya. "Kalo gitu ada dua orang yang perlu kita laporin, Shino."

"Tunggu!" Hinata berdiri. Mata beningnya menyiratkan keberanian yang kuat, "Ini salahku, Sasuke tidak usah dilibatkan."

"Mesra," komentar Shino pendek.

Tak ada yang membuka mulut saat semua pikiran setuju dengan pendapat Shino.

"Jadi lo akan nyerah gitu aja, Hyuuga?" Kiba menggunakan lagi cara licik demi tujuan utamanya. "Tch, sayang."

"Sebenarnya kalian mau apa?" Uchiha Sasuke maju untuk berdiri di depan Hinata, mungkin seperti itulah caranya saat melindungi orang yang dia sayangi.

Ah... sorry, maksudnya, teman sekamar.

"Lo akan tentram di Senju, gue bisa pastiin itu, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu lo lakuin." Kiba membuka tawaran. "Lo harus gabung di ANBU."

"ANBU?" tanya Sasuke dan Hinata serempak.

"Mesra," Shino berkomentar lagi.

Kiba cuek dan fokus pada ide awalnya. "ANBU, geng paling elit di Senju. Semua orang pasti nurut sama siapapun yang gabung di ANBU. Anggota yang sekarang aktif di Senju ada tiga orang, sisanya kebanyakan udah lulus."

"Kenapa Hinata harus melakukan itu?" Sasuke tak gentar memperjuangkan 'temannya'.

"Lo pikir kita bego? Kita tau Hinata pasti punya alasan yang krusial untuk gabung di Senju yang jelas-jelas sekolah cowok. Apapun alasannya, yang penting dia punya tekad kuat untuk mencapainya. Kita hargai itu, ya gak, Shino?"

Shino mengangguk.

"B-ba-bagaimana kalian bisa tau?"

Kiba mengambil selembar kertas yang familiar di mata Hinata, petisi Akamaru. Di barisan paling bawah, dengan tulisan rapih khas cewek Hinata menulis 日向ヒナタ.

"Hyuuga Hinata, lo bukan Hyuuga Neji."

Kesalahan pertama yang fatal.

"Kalo Hinata gabung di ANBU, Akamaru gak lagi perlu petisi."

"Jadi ini demi kepentingan pribadimu, Inuzuka?!"

Kiba menggaruk pelipisnya, merasa suara keras Sasuke mulai mengganggu. "Ini yang namanya adil, Uchiha. Gue seneng, Hinata juga."

"Apa ANBU adalah para senpai?" Hinata akan segera menolak jika memang ada senpai ganas yang menjadi anggota ANBU.

"Anggotanya terdiri dari para darah Senju, selain itu hanya mereka yang punya hubungan dekat dengan para petinggi Senju. Tiga orang terakhir yang kini aktif adalah Nawaki, adiknya Tsunade. Sai, anak asuhannya Danzo. Uzumaki Naruto, anak asuhannya Jiraiya."

"S-si-siapa yang terakhir?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

_Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto..._

"...Hinata lo denger gak?"

Muka merah Hinata membuat Kiba yakin satu-satunya cewek di Senju terserang demam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya! **

**Akhirnya... kita akan ketemu Uzumaki-kun!**

**Tenang... tenang... masih SasuHina.**

**Buat sekalian yang udah baca, ripyu pliz...**

**-rb-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-6-**

**Boys Meet Girls**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_... Hinata lo denger gak?"_

_Uzumaki Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besok, keadaan harus berubah 180 derajat.

Pertama, Hinata harus berhasil masuk ANBU dengan caranya sendiri; tantangan pertama yang bagi Kiba lumayan menguras tenaga. Dia hanya memberi sedikit informasi tentang dua anggota non-Senju yang gabung di geng ini.

Sai masuk karena cewek pirang bernama Yamanaka, incerannya Nawaki yang sering ngejar-ngejar Sai, cowok bermuka pucat yang jago gambar itu. Nawaki ngasih hak prestisius sebagai anggota ANBU asal Sai ngejauh dari Yamanaka dan ngasih kesempatan buat Nawaki untuk ngedeketin cewek yang dia taksir. Kemungkinan Nawaki emang doyan cewek berambut pirang kayak kakaknya.

Next, Uzumaki Naruto yang jadi anak asuhannya Jiraiya; kepala sekolah yang selalu nurutin perkataan sang direktur Senju, Tsunade. Kemungkinan besar karena Naruto emang udah kenal baik dengan Nawaki dan Tsunade. Yang pasti, satu-satunya cowok yang gak laku dan bisa masuk ANBU cuma Naruto seorang.

Maaf ya... Naruto-kun, kadang, kenyataan itu memang pahit, Nak.

Dari informasi ini, Hinata punya kesimpulan bahwa menjadi anak asuh Jiraiya adalah satu hal yang mustahil.

Kehabisan ide, Hinata menghubungi orang yang selalu bisa dia andalkan.

"Ano... Kiba-kun... apa mungkin Yamanaka yang dimaksudkan itu Ino-chan?"

"Lo kenal?"

"Iya." Tapi, Yamanaka Ino bukanlah jawaban yang ada di kepala Hinata.

"Setelah Hinata masuk, lalu apa?" Sasuke berpikir jangka panjang.

"Kalo lo berhasil masuk... kemungkinan yang paling besar akan—"

.

.

.

"—akan menghukummu!"

Rambut pirang panjang dengan dua cepol, berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari. Muka pucat dan mata tajam menatap satu orang lain yang memegang handycam, "Bagaimana, Kabuto-kun?" tanya si cepol.

"Orochimaru-sama... anda harusnya memulai dengan Moon Crystal Poweeeeeeerr... make up! saat henshin."

Rok rampel biru super mini, bergerak selayaknya gelombang saat mengulangi pose dari awal. Boots merah menekan aspal di halaman utama. Seragam kelasi khas Sailor Moon dirapihkan sekali lagi.

"Camera roll... action!" seru Kabuto.

Orochimaru meluruskan lengan kanannya, tongkat bulan ber-kristal menerima kilau cantik sang surya. "Moon Crystal Poweeeeerrr... make...

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world... Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can touch my hair..._

Terdengar musik ceria dari ponsel sang ksatria sailor, "Ah! BB-ku berdering." Si cepol meninggalkan dunia yang membutuhkan kekuatan bulannya dan berlari menuju BB yang dia letakkan di atas meja bulat. "Halo?"

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Oh... Hinata-chan, my masterpiece. Kau butuh bantuanku lagi ya?"

"Ini darurat. Aku butuh debut di dunia sosial."

"Gak masalah. Nanti kutemui kau di sini ya..." Orochimaru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pagar utama yang terbuka. Seorang pria tua berambut putih jabrik masuk dengan senyum lebar. Geta-nya berkeletak keras di lantai aspal halaman utama rumah Orochimaru.

Kabuto, penggemar sejati para kodok, berlari dalam kostum hijau Kero Keroppi-nya. "Jiraiya-samaaaa..." lalu menarik lengan Jiraiya dan menyeretnya masuk. Tidak menunggu lama saat Kabuto mulai memamerkan koleksi Keroro Gunso de Arimasu! dan Gundam yang selalu jadi obsesi alien dongo berwujud katak hijau, tokoh central dalam serial anime favorit Kabuto.

Orochimaru hanya mendengus. "Hinata-chan... kau akan sedikit sibuk ya...?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Hmm... kau harus tahu tempat sempurna untuk debut-mu di dunia sosial Senju."

"S-sebenarnya saya sudah tahu."

"Itu bagus..." Orochimaru memainkan rambut kuning panjangnya. "Di mana?"

"Akan ada pesta di kolam renang elite Senju."

"Sempurna!"

Dengan itu, Orochimaru menutup telepon dan merusak kesenangan Kabuto yang masih pamer koleksi kodoknya. "Kabuto-kun... kau kerja untukku kan?" ancamnya. "Hubungi Tayuya dan Kin-chan!!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menolak untuk datang, sementara Hinata sudah siap lahir batin dengan penampilan barunya.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Sasuke."

Suara ceria Hinata mengambang di telinga, hilang sepenuhnya setelah pintu ditutup. Sasuke yang memusatkan perhatian di buku sains memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jemarinya meremas kuat-kuat lembaran notebook yang masih bersih dari tinta.

Tapi Sasuke menolak alasan apapun yang terbersit di kepalanya.

Bukan.

Dia kesal bukan karena Hinata bersedia melakukan apapun demi Uzumaki.

Dia kesal bukan karena Hinata rela masuk dunia berbahaya hanya karena seorang Uzumaki.

Dia kesal bukan karena Hinata semakin menjauh karena semakin menunjukkan keberanian.

Dia kesal karena dari semua hal itu, tak ada satu hal-pun yang membawa namanya.

Hinata melakukan apa yang _telah_ dan _sedang_ dia lakukan karena satu nama, Uzumaki Naruto.

Jadi, Sasuke tidak kesal.

Hanya cemburu.

Fakta baru yang bisa masuk museum, atau jadikan hari ini sebagai hari berkabung nasional, karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak lagi available di pasaran. Dia emang belum punya pacar, tapi hatinya sudah diisi sebuah nama.

Data 100% akurat dari sumber terpercaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana ceria, riuh dengan tawa yang terdengar begitu cerah seperti keadaan langit hari itu. Kolam renang outdoor yang terbatas untuk para elite Senju, dipenuhi gadis remaja berbikini. Warna rambut beraneka ragam, kulit mulus, tawa centil dan masih banyak lagi kesenangan musim panas yang datang di musim semi berudara hangat.

Hinata bergetar di pintu depan, menghadapi situasi baru yang harus berhasil dia lalui agar bisa berada di lingkungan aman Naruto.

Ear-piece mungil yang tersembunyi di belakang jambang gondrong khas cowok, menyuarakan instruksi Orochimaru Tsukino yang telah melepas tugasnya sebagai Sailor Moon, menyisakan hari latihan untuk kontes Cosplay, lain kali.

_"__Hinata, masuk!"_

Jika Hyuuga yang berdiri dengan pakaian paling trendy hasil jiplakan majalah remaja adalah Hanabi, dia pasti masuk. Tapi, hey! Hinata juga 'kan seorang Hyuuga, jika dia mau, pasti bisa.

Menarik nafas, Hinata mempersiapkan diri sekali lagi.

Yosh!

Dan langkah pertama dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak banyak orang yang memberinya perhatian khusus saat Neji palsu masuk ke arena ANBU. Beberapa sensei yang dia kenali adalah generasi ANBU sebelumnya di Senju. Mau berubah kayak gimana-pun Senju, ANBU tetap menjadi geng yang berkuasa. Salah satu yang Hinata kenali adalah Hatake Kakashi yang serius berdiskusi dengan seorang sensei lain. Hinata tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya yang sempit dengan memperhatikan orang-orang yang gak ada di daftar most wanted-nya.

Langsung ke pokok masalah, Hinata berjalan menghampiri Nawaki yang duduk dengan santai bersama dua orang cewek berambut pirang. Selera Senju yang satu ini, emang semua yang berambut emas seperti Goldilocks rupanya.

"Yo," Hinata menyapa dengan suara berat, sebisa mungkin mengikuti gaya para hip-hoper seperti yang diajarkan Orochimaru.

Usaha pertama gagal.

Hinata siap berlari pulang.

"Oi! Nawaki!! Ayo berenang!" sahut cowok Uzumaki yang hanya mengenakan boxer orange.

Hinata menoleh, dan semua keberanian kembali datang padanya setelah mata bening Hyuuga menangkap sosok Uzumaki Naruto di pinggir kolam, tertawa begitu ceria; menurut Hinata sih, aslinya, Naruto nyengir tanpa inget dunia.

_Karena Naruto, aku di sini. Semua demi Naruto. Naruto-kun... aku pasti berhasil merubah pribadiku yang lemah._

"Yo." Kali ini Hinata a.k.a Neji menyapa dengan lebih pasti, berhasil menarik perhatian Nawaki. "Whaddup...?" Hinata melengkapi jiwa hip-hop dadakannya.

"Mo apa lo kemari?" Nawaki membalas sinis. "Gak ada tempat buat orang biasa kayak lo. Minggat sana!"

Hinata bisa saja menangis, tapi tidak hari itu.

Karena Orochimaru tidak akan membiarkannya.

_"__Tayuya, you own the world, Sexy Mama. Goyangkan pinggul, kerlingkan mata dan jadilah the sexy goddess."_

Dari satu sudut arena kolam renang elite Senju, berjalan sesosok mahluk cantik berambut panjang. Bikini pink pucat yang begitu minim, menunjukkan kulit mulus yang mengalahkan kehebatan Photoshop versi terbaru. Langkah gemulai berliuk sempurna, senyum terpajang manis; innocent tapi elegant. Si cantik menghampiri Hinata yang ikutan bengong seperti kebanyakan cowok di area sama.

Hinata, lo cewek, ngapain ikutan bengong?

Hinata sadar dari lamunan gak berguna, tapi malah deg-degan karena si cantik nan sexy mendekatinya.

"Nejiiiii..." dia bilang, nada manja melapisi suaranya yang merdu. Sesampainya di titik paling 'hot', Tayuya melingkarkan dua lengannya di leher Hinata. "Hey, Baby... aku nyariin kamu lho..." Setelah cipika-cipiki, Tayuya mendekatkan bibirnya yang ranum di dekat leher Hinata, meniup pelan dan berhasil membuat Neji palsu bergidik.

_"__Hinata, dia adalah cewek yang ngejar-ngejar kamu, ngerti?! Tapi kamu, sebagai cowok 'hard to get', gak perlu cewek cantik kayak dia. So, kamu harus bisa berakting dan dapatkan tempatmu di ANBU! Be a playboy, girl!"_

Hinata mengangguk, tanda bahwa dia mengerti skema permainan Orochimaru.

"Oh, hey Babe..." Hinata lalu mendorong si cantik menjauh.

"Kamu ke mana aja sih, Neji...?" Tayuya memajang tampang cemberut sebisanya, "Aku kangen..." lalu maju lagi untuk memeluk Hinata.

_Akting... Akting..._

_Playboy!_

"_Sorry, Babe... aku harus menjalani kehidupan keras tanpamu, kau terlalu istimewa untuk tetap tinggal di duniaku, Cantik."_ Orochimaru membantu Hinata yang tiba-tiba merasa lidahnya beku.

"S-so-sorry..."

"Tenang, Hinata. Kau harus bisa," bisik Tayuya.

"So-sorry, Babe... aku harus menjalani kehidupan keras tanpamu, kau terlalu istimewa untuk tetap tinggal di duniaku... err... Cantik."

_"__Bagus, Hinata. Tayuya, tunjukkan pada dunia air mata mutiara-mu yang berharga."_

Perintah Orochimaru berefek baik pada keadaan.

"Huaaa... kamu tega Neji..." Tayuya ngeloyor pergi dengan air mata bercucuran yang pastinya akan membuat bangga Lebay dot com.

Drama Act I, complete!

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Nawaki yang bengong karena kekaguman.

Hoho... tapi ini baru awalnya, Senju boy.

"Neji..."

Kali ini, cewek berambut panjang hitam memasuki arena, bikini putih melapisi tubuhnya yang berlekuk sempurna, dada penuh, pinggul ala gitar klasik, mata legam yang cantik dan bibir merah menawan. Selembar kain tipis berwarna biru menghiasi pinggang hingga sebagian pahanya.

Sama seperti Tayuya, Kin, anak emas didikan Orochimaru mendekati Hinata dengan langkah gemulai nan elegan, lalu memeluk sang Hyuuga yang lebih bisa mengendalikan keadaan kini.

"Oh... hey..." Ucapan Hinata menggantung karena tak mengenal cewek cantik nomor dua.

"Kin. Kau lupa?" tanyanya, ngambek pasti.

"Kin... bagaimana mungkin aku lupa?"

Hoho... Hinata cepat belajar.

"So, sekarang kau akan lari lagi dariku?" Kin mengerlingkan matanya, menyibakkan rambut panjang sebelum menyusuri bibir Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. "Hmm... Neji?"

"Kehidupan menarikku darimu, Sayang."

"_Sangat bagus, Hinata. Kau kebanggaanku."_

"Ahh... Neji, kau selalu pandai bicara." Kin memeluk Hinata lagi, sebelum meninggalkan kecupan kecil di pipi, "Jangan lupa telepon aku," bisiknya dengan mata menggoda.

Saat Hinata kembali pada Nawaki, adik Tsunade itu membiarkan mulutnya kering karena terbuka terlalu lama.

Love scene Act II, complete!

"Apa aku masih jadi orang biasa, Nawaki?" tantang Hinata.

Nawaki berdiri, "Lo harus ajarin gue teknik flirting."

Oh No, No No! Hinata gak tau teknik flirting.

_"__Bilang iya, Hinata."_

"Apa?"

"Lo harus ajarin gue teknik flirting."

_"__Bilang iya, Hinata."_

Ucapan Orochimaru dan Nawaki saling bertumpuk di telinga Hinata.

"Neji?"

_What now?_

Hinata berbalik, menemui sepasang mata biru pucat milik Yamanaka berambut pirang panjang. "Ino-chan?" bisik Hinata, bukan Neji. Ino mengerutkan kening, mengangkat satu alis, mata bertanya.

Hinata paham keadaan amannya telah resmi berubah genting. Dia bergegas menarik Ino dari area kolam dan mencari tempat perlindungan.

"Kau bukan Neji." Ino mengawali pembicaraan sesampainya mereka di dekat pintu keluar. "Kau Hinata."

"Ino-chan... aku harus melakukan ini."

"Benarkah? Karena Naruto?" tanya Ino kesal. Tentu dia kesal, Ino khawatir karena setahunya, Hinata ada di California. Siapa yang tahu ternyata temannya yang malu itu berpura-pura jadi Neji di Senju. "Sebenarnya ini untuk apa, Hinata? Naruto tidak pernah memperhatikanmu."

"Karena itu aku ingin merubahnya."

"Tindakan ini terlalu riskan, kau perempuan." Ino mencoba membujuk Hinata.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mencoba, agar satu saat aku tidak menyesal."

Ino paham kalimat Hinata, semua perempuan bisa berubah menjadi kuat jika mereka punya alasan untuk itu. Jika memang tak lagi ada jalan keluar, perempuan bahkan bisa turun ke medan perang demi melindungi orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Girl power!

Ino memeluk Hinata, "Kau harus hati-hati."

"Tidak apa-apa, ada Sasuke yang menjagaku."

Ino melepas pelukannya, "Sasuke?" ujarnya tak percaya. "Oh my God! Uchiha Sasuke?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Mungkin Hinata tidak bisa menarik perhatian Uzumaki Naruto, tapi Uchiha Sasuke adalah tangkapan yang luar biasa dibandingkan si pirang lemot yang doyan nyengir gak jelas itu.

Ino akan membiarkan temannya tinggal, karena mungkin dengan begitu, Hinata bisa membuka matanya dan melihat ada orang lain yang begitu memperhatikannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan lagi sebuah rumor, Hinata telah resmi menjadi anggota ANBU. Sebagai tanda, Hinata memperoleh hak istimewa di lingkungan Senju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak dapet tato ANBU ya, Hinata-chan?**

**Demikian penampilan Uzumaki-kun di fic ini *dirasengan* just kidding, masih ada kok kebodohan Uzumaki yang satu itu *dirasengan lagi***

**Yosh!**

**Next chapter... I Miss You, Sasuke.**

**Mau lagi dong ripyu-nya...**

**v^.^v**

**-rb-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-7-**

**I Miss You, Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata kembali ke asrama dengan membawa berita baik. Tidak berlari mencari Kiba, dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke kamar 66, kamar yang ditinggalinya bersama Sasuke.

Malam sudah melewati jam makan malam saat Hinata membuka pintu. Sasuke masih seperti saat Hinata berangkat ke pesta Senju, duduk di meja belajar, ya... ngapain lagi kalo bukan belajar.

"Sasuke!" seru Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Aku berhasil, aku berhasil masuk." Tak ada ragu yang biasanya terdengar di suara Hinata, hanya ada kepercayaan diri yang seolah baru dia miliki.

Apa ada pil percaya diri di apotik? Mungkin Hinata kelebihan dosis.

"Tadi Nawaki mengajakku dan Ino-chan jalan-jalan. Ino-chan malah dapat beberapa baju bagus dari Nawaki. Nawaki bilang, selama ini dia belum pernah berhasil mengajak Ino-chan kencan. Karena aku, dia bisa jalan-jalan dan kencan—"

"—dengan Ino?" tanya Sasuke, perlahan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sumringah.

Hinata mengangguk dengan antusiasme tingkat pro. "Keren kan?"

Sasuke tidak cukup tertarik dengan cerita asmara remaja yang tengah dijabarkan teman sekamarnya, beralih lagi ke buku yang sejak tadi jadi sahabat baiknya. "Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan saat kita pertama ketemu di sini?"

"Apa?" Hinata bertanya pelan. Entah bagaimana dia merasa, jika dia membuka mulut, Hinata bisa merusak aura gelap yang berputar di sekitar Sasuke.

"Jangan berisik, itu adalah syarat utama sekamar denganku. Jelas-jelas aku sedang belajar, kau masuk dan membuat keributan." Sasuke menutup kamus Oxford-nya yang tebal, sibuk menulis kalimat baru di notebook.

"Maaf," ujar Hinata lemah.

Suasana kamar berubah dingin, Hinata tidak tahu bahwa semakin dekat dia pada Uzumaki Naruto, semakin jauh jarak yang diciptakannya pada Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjadi anggota ANBU berarti duduk di kelas dengan nyaman, orang-orang akan menyingkir saat Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolah, mendapat makanan bersih di kantin, meja berkilau di kantin, tempat parkir VIP bagi yang membawa kendaraan, dan bebas dari tugas piket.

Hari itu, Hinata tetap tinggal di kelas, duduk di kursinya, menatap ke depan kelas dimana Sasuke menghapus papan tulis sebagai bagian dari tugas piketnya.

"Sasuke, mau kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu."

Padahal Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa langkah, tapi Hinata merasa Sasuke begitu jauh untuk diraih.

"Kubantu ya?"

"Tidak usah." Sasuke meletakkan penghapus papan tulis, tidak menggunakan matanya untuk membalas tatapan Hinata lalu berjalan keluar, menenteng beberapa peralatan matematika untuk dikembalikan ke ruang guru.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, merasa suasana sepi di kelas mencekat dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Mungkin rasa bersalah yang terlalu kuat membuat Hinata tidak lagi merasa nyaman, atau mungkin masih masalah sama, korset.

Tapi tidak, susah nafas karena korset tidak pernah membuat mata Hinata merasa perih atau berair.

Menghapus air matanya, Hinata bangun, meninggalkan tas sekolah di mejanya untuk mengambil tempat sampah yang penuh dengan kertas, ke tempat pembakaran sampah di halaman belakang. Meski sampahnya ringan, kaleng besar yang terbuat dari besi anti karat, sangat berat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lapangan luas yang pernah menjadi arena kentang tumbuk, kali ini sudah berfungsi sebagaimana lapangan pada umumnya. Anggota klub sepak bola mulai latihan untuk turnamen antar sekolah yang biasanya diselenggarakan di musim panas.

Hinata menyeret kaleng sampah menuju halaman paling belakang Senju, melupakan sejenak posisi terhormatnya di ANBU.

Mungkin bagi Hinata yang masih mencoba mencari alasan kenapa Sasuke berubah dingin padanya, suara keras Naruto yang memanggil, terdengar seperti dengung lalat yang mengganggu.

"Neji! Oi!! NEJI!!!"

Hinata terus melangkah, menyeret benda berat yang menjadi beban utama selain pertanyaan di kepala.

Satu tepukan di bahu Hinata adalah yang dibutuhkan Naruto untuk menghentikan rekan barunya di ANBU. "Gue panggil dari tadi, kok gak nengok-nengok?"

Mata Hinata terbelalak, sebelumnya jarak yang pernah ada saat bertemu Naruto bisa mencapai angka meter bahkan mil. Sekarang, cuma sejengkal.

Neji gadungan berubah merah. "Na-Naruto-kun," ujarnya pelan.

Naruto ketawa, bersyukurlah Hinata karena Naruto dilahirkan sebagai manusia gak sensitif bin lemot. Kalo aja, dia gampang curigaan, pasti penyamaran Hinata luntur dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

"Sini, gue bantuin." Naruto merebut beban Hinata, berjalan lebih dulu dari Hyuuga yang hanya bisa berdiri bengong, bertanya-tanya kemana dewi fortuna selama ini, kenapa baru dateng sekarang?

"Lo masih mo bengong?" tanya Naruto, ramah + nyengir + pasang muka innocent semanis mungkin. Waah... kombinasi yang bisa bikin hati Hinata luluh, mirip es batu yang dikulum dalam mulut.

Bukan ah.

Es batu mah dingin dan gak ada rasa, yang ini manis, banget malah.

Perumpamaan yang paling pantes di situasi ini, mirip permen manis yang lumer di mulut. Permen yang iklannya heboh dengan slogan, Cinta cuma butuh... *beep*

Iya, itu.

Kalo es batu mah, cocoknya dijadiin perumpamaan buat Sasuke.

Lho?... kok inget Sasuke? Padahal Naruto lagi nunggu Hinata. Inget Sasuke-nya ntar aja deh.

Hinata membalas sikap ramah Naruto dan mempercepat langkahnya, berjalan beriringan dengan cowok yang telah ada dalam hatinya sejak jaman jahiliyah. Saat kebanyakan orang terus menjalani hidup dan melupakan masa lalu, Hinata masih memilih untuk terperangkap di jaring cinta Naruto.

Terkutuklah dewi Aphrodite dan anaknya, dede uCup, _salah_, Cupid.

Membalas senyum Naruto, Hinata memandang si pirang yang kini bisa disebut sebagai salah satu teman terdekatnya. Gimana gak, sekarang Naruto udah mau menyapa Hinata di koridor sekolah, duduk deketan di kantin, nyontek bareng, ngerjain PR bareng, SMS-an, pesbukan, twitteran, intinya, rajin ngobrol lah...

Dua anggota ANBU yang mulai akrab ini mencapai halaman belakang tujuan mereka. Naruto membantu Hinata yang berbaik hati bantuin Sasuke piket.

Tuh kan, inget Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengangkat topik yang akhirnya ngebantu banget ngelupain cowok Uchiha yang pastinya merungut kalo tau Hinata barengan Naruto di halaman belakang. "Udah denger dari Nawaki belom?"

"A-apa?"

"Itu... dia bilang, lo bakalan ngajak Ino ke acara peresmian apa... gitu."

Hinata benar-benar mendorong bayangan Sasuke dari otaknya, kembali membuka dokumen di sisi kiri otak, membaca memori yang tersimpan. Seminggu yang lalu, Nawaki emang bilang dia dan keluarga besar Senju ngadain peresmian cottage dengan fasilitas spa lengkap di Chiba. Nawaki ngasih undangan khusus buat Neji dan pasangan, Ino. Aslinya sih, Nawaki pengen banget jalan lagi bareng Ino, sayang, Ino cuma mau dateng bareng Neji -_ehem_- Hinata. Ya, terpaksa, Hinata nge-iya-in.

"Oh... iya, udah kok."

"Jadi, lo dateng ma Ino?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto ikutan angguk-angguk. "Hmm..."

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh, mata biru begitu indah seperti sapphire mentah yang masih alami, polos tapi menarik. Naruto tertawa pelan, suara khas cowoknya mulai membuat Hinata merinding. Gimana dong, buat Hinata suaranya Naruto tuh keren banget. Menurut Hinata, suara Shino cocok jadi pembawa berita jam sembilan malem, Naruto...

Pasti bagus banget kalo jadi penyiar radio malem, nemenin cewek-cewek kesepian di kamarnya. Meski tampangnya gak bisa disejajarin dengan kebanyakan cowok keren anggota boyband Johnny's Junior, Naruto pasti bisa menjadi pencerah hari seorang Hinata.

Yup, Sasuke bener-bener hilang sekarang.

"Sebenernya, gue mo ngajak cewek yang udah gue taksir dari dulu."

Yaah... Sasuke pergi, sekarang Sakura yang dateng.

Apes... apes...

"Lalu?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"Mungkin gak ya, dia mau kalo gue ajak?"

Menurut data statistik yang bisa dipercaya, kemungkinan Haruno Sakura yang punya penyakit kepribadian ganda adalah... big ZERO. Jangankan Sakura yang gak normal, tuh cewek kalopun sehat walafiat juga gak akan mau nge-date bareng Naruto.

Tapi Hinata merasa, kemungkinan itu gak ada yang zero. Baginya, semua hal mungkin. Hal yang kemudian dia lakukan adalah, satu hal yang tidak akan terpikir oleh kebanyakan cewek yang lagi jatuh cinta. Hinata, dengan berani mendukung Naruto.

Jika dia memang bukan orang yang akan membuat Naruto bahagia, dia akan mencoba untuk menjadi supporter utama agar Naruto merengkuh kebahagiaan.

Oh Hinata... kenapa dunia hanya menyediakan satu orang yang sebaik dirimu?

Kertas-kertas sampah dari kaleng kini mulai dibakar Naruto, seperti semangat Hinata yang membara. Hinata tanpa ragu maju, menepuk pelan punggung Naruto karena dia perlu berjinjit untuk mencapai bahu si pirang yang berdiri. "Naruto-kun, kau tidak akan tahu jika hanya berdiam diri di sini."

"Lo bener, gue harus nyoba."

Hinata dan Naruto berdiri di depan kubus besar tempat pembuangan sampah, tempat yang pastinya sama sekali gak keren untuk tempat nge-date.

Di mata Sasuke, selama ada Hinata dan Naruto, mo di pinggiran kolam dekil juga, tetep keliatan bagai kolam indah dengan teratai bermekaran. Jadi, gak heran lah waktu Sasuke akhirnya muncul, menunjukkan keberatannya dengan menarik Hinata menjauh dari cowok bermata biru saingannya.

Saingan?

Yakin nih?

"Neji, kau bisa terbakar jika berdiri terlalu dekat dengan api!" seru Sasuke.

Api... atau Naruto?

Naruto garuk-garuk, bingung dengan sikap protektif yang dipamerin Sasuke barusan.

Mata hitam Sasuke membara, menatap Naruto penuh kebencian, elemen utama saat seseorang lagi cemburu. Naruto melihat ini sebagai cara Sasuke mengusirnya.

Tumben, Naruto pinter.

"Ya udah deh, ntar gue coba. Lo kasih tau gue ya kalo mo berangkat kesana." Naruto mundur, melambai dan sekali lagi memajang senyum cerah yang jadi trademark-nya.

Membuat Hinata hanyut dalam angan. Aura cinta yang gemerlapan dengan percikan bintang-bintang di mata Hinata.

_Naruto-kun..._

Lalu Sasuke merusaknya, melempar Hinata dengan tas sekolah, tanpa ada sedikitpun keramahan. Hinata terpaksa bangun dari dunia indahnya, bertanya-tanya pada Sasuke dengan mata polos yang bingung.

"Tas-mu ketinggalan," Sasuke bilang, mulai mengambil langkah menjauh. Hinata berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang menggunakan kecepatan di atas normal saat berjalan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Koridor sepi yang menghubungkan halaman belakang ke gedung utama Senju, dingin dan pelit cahaya matahari. Suara langkah bergema di dinding sunyi yang catnya mulai keropos dimakan usia.

"Sasuke, kau khawatir padaku kan?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi tadi, kau menarikku dari api."

"..."

"Kau peduli padaku ya?"

"..."

Sebisa mungkin Sasuke mengendalikan debaran jantung dan rasa gerah karena darahnya yang mulai menembus warna pucat kulit luarnya. Sasuke yang blushing, sayangnya tersembunyi ruangan gelap.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke." Hinata tertawa pelan, dalam hati bersyukur karena di dekat Sasuke, dia tidak perlu berpura-pura sebagai Neji.

Kadang, memang perlu sedikit improvisasi untuk menunjukkan bahwa Hinata bukan lagi Hinata yang dikenal Sasuke di TK, cengeng dan selalu digencet murid-murid lain. Hinata paham, hidupnya di Senju akan terasa berat bila Sasuke tidak ada.

"Kau harus terus jadi Neji," Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

Dengan diterimanya Hinata dalam ANBU, itu berarti dia harus lebih siaga dan berhati-hati. Apalagi dengan Naruto di dekatnya, Hinata mungkin saja tanpa sadar membuka identitas aslinya, namanya juga cewek, kalo udah suka, biasanya bisa lupa daratan.

Tapi Hinata tidak melihatnya seperti itu. "Eh?"

"Kau harus terus jadi Neji," Sasuke mengulang kalimatnya, lalu berjalan menjauh. Hinata berdiri di tempat, mulai melakukan perhitungan.

Sasuke begitu peduli padanya, melindungi, khawatir. Saat Kiba memanfaatkan posisi Hinata di ANBU demi Akamaru, Sasuke justru benci karena Hinata kini lebih mendekat pada jurang bahaya dan semakin jauh darinya. Bila Naruto memikirkan Sakura, Sasuke selalu berusaha menjaga Hinata.

"Mungkinkah..." Hinata berbisik pelan.

Gak perlu rumus pitagoras segala, semua orang juga pasti bisa nebak.

"Pantas, waktu itu, Shino-kun bilang... mesra..."

Semua petunjuk sudah ada di tangan.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Iya, benar.

"Sasuke suka Neji?"

WATDEPAK?!

Lemot ternyata juga bisa menular, Hinata perlu mengurangi frekuensi bergaulnya dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA?! Sasuke-kun suka cowok?! Gak mungkin!" Gerbang utama Uchiha-gakuen yang tinggi dan begitu kokoh, bergetar berkat teriakan maut Sakura. Cewek berambut pink ini berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar karena berita baru yang dibawa Moegi, mini me-nya Sakura. Kalo Dr. Evil musuhnya Austin Powers punya mini me, Haruno Sakura yang pernah daftar untuk gabung Powerpuff Girls versi Nihon, juga punya.

Moegi menutup telinganya sekali lagi.

"GAK MUNGKIN!!" teriak Sakura. Gak perlu teriak juga, orang ngerti deh kalo dia lagi stress, tampang serem gitu.

"Ano... Sakura-senpai..."

Sakura menoleh, jidat lebar berkilau seperti samurai di film Zatoichi, maklum, Sakura rajin perawatan. "APA?!" tanyanya ganas.

"Ini laporan dari tim investigasi Hyuuga Hanabi yang sekarang lagi populer di dunia para blogger."

"Terus? Kamu ngarep aku peduli gitu?"

"Hyuuga Hanabi juga mengadakan kontes yang hadiahnya mobil sedan mewah."

"Serius?" Sakura mulai tertarik. "Eh, tapi tunggu, apa hubungannya?"

Entah kalimat Moegi yang gak jelas, atau Sakura yang dalam modus lemot; yang pasti, Moegi perlu menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih mudah dicerna, dan pelan-pelan.

"Gini lho, Sakura-senpai... kalo ada kontes dengan hadiah mahal, berarti yang ikutan kan banyak tuh."

"He-eh." Sakura ngangguk.

"Jadi, kalo laporan ini bohong, berarti Hanabi kan nipu tuh. Kalo dia nipu berarti kontesnya juga bohong dong. Kontes dengan peserta bejibun gak mungkin lah Hanabi nipu. Kalo iya, bisa rugi dong dan nama besarnya bisa tercemar karena tuntutan para peserta kontes."

"Iya."

"NAH! Berarti, berita bahwa Sasuke-san itu gay beneran."

Mata hijau menajam, "Gak mungkin!"

"Senpai..."

"Akan aku buktiin bahwa Hanabi hanyalah seorang penyebar fitnah, biar dilaknat sejuta umat tuh anak!"

"Caranya?" Moegi emang lebih bisa berpikir daripada senpai-nya.

"Gimana ya?" Sakura berlagak innocent semampunya.

"Gunakan cara lama, Senpai. Biasanya justru berhasil."

"Apa?"

"Bikin Sasuke-san cemburu. Senpai kan selama ini selalu ngejar-ngejar Sasuke-san, sekarang gantian. Buktikan pada dia bahwa Senpai juga laku, gitu."

Juga laku? Berarti selama ini, Sakura gak laku dong?

Moegi pinter banget.

"Enak aja! Banyak kali yang naksir aku." Sakura berpose ala model. Moegi nyengir, mulai memikirkan cara untuk melepas title sebagai mini me-nya Sakura dan cari role model yang baru.

"Kalo gitu, Senpai punya cowok yang bisa dimanfaatin?"

"Ada lah..."

"Siapa?"

Sakura mengetuk dagunya pelan, ponsel berlayar lebar di tangan kanan, mensortir satu-persatu nama cowok di daftar contacts-nya.

A... gak ada, B... siapa yang nama awalannya B.

C, D, E, F, G... Gaara? hii serem.

H, I, J, K, L... Lee? Nope.

M, N... Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum, Moegi merinding. "Se-senpai...?"

"Naruto..." Sakura memandang ke arah langit biru, mata berbinar penuh harapan. Angin berhembus lembut, aura kejahatan bergelora di sekitar Sakura.

Oh no, the evil is here...

Semuanya, cari perlindungan!!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter, Boys Don't Cry. **

**Udah pernah liat Powerpuff Girls versi jepang? Kawaii...**

**Review ya... saya suka baca review... berbaik hatilah pada author abal ini. **

**-rb-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-8-**

**Boys Don't Cry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Banyak nyamuk, satu fakta yang tak bisa lepas dari musim panas di Jepang selain temperatur yang menyiksa, udara lembab, curah hujan yang gak jelas, dan badai musim panas yang seenak jidat. Bagi seorang cewek yang berjuang dengan kehidupan ganda, musim panas adalah gerbang neraka.

Ingat wig Hinata yang bikin gatel? Sekarang wig itu mulai berefek negatif untuk kulit cewek Hinata. Ruam merah terlihat di leher yang tertusuk ujung rambut kaku yang kasar. Orochimaru perlu meng-update wig ciptaannya.

Korset, belum lupa dong? Dengan temperatur udara di luar ruangan yang bisa mencapai angka 41 derajat celcius, Hinata merasa tengah berada di ruangan sauna yang sumpek.

Well... cinta ternyata memang perlu perjuangan.

Malam bulan Juni saat akhirnya Hinata sekali lagi berperan sebagai Neji untuk acara peresmian cottage Senju, senyum yang berusaha dia pajang mati-matian, gagal dengan sukses.

Pesta meriah diacuhkan sepenuhnya, Hinata lebih sering terlihat mondar-mandir ke toilet untuk sekedar membuka wig dan membebaskan rambut panjangnya yang terkurung. Yang paling senang dengan hal ini, Nawaki.

Kenapa?

Ino terpaksa sering bengong sendirian karena pasangannya punya keperluan pribadi yang mendesak. Kesempatan emas ini tentu dimanfaatkan Nawaki untuk mempraktekkan teknik flirting dari Hinata yang meng-copy-paste buku panduan Orochimaru. Masalah gagal atau berhasil, itu urusan belakangan.

Yang tentunya perlu kita perhatikan sekarang adalah, keberanian Hinata yang mondar-mandir toilet cowok. Karena saat gadis yang stress dengan wig-nya masuk ke toilet cewek, bukan jeritan ketakutan yang muncul, tapi cewek-cewek justru ngejar dan pengen foto bareng, minta nomor telepon, malah ada yang nekat untuk meluk si bishonen ciptaan Orochimaru itu.

Alhasil, Hinata harus rela merapat ke dinding setiap kali masuk toilet cowok, sebisa mungkin gak ngelirik area bahaya dimana cowok kebanyakan berdiri, apa yang cowok-cowok itu lakukan gak akan saya bahas.

Setelah jam berdentang sepuluh kali, keramaian semakin riuh dengan kehadiran hiburan istimewa yang dipanggil Tsunade. Pertunjukkan Dance-Dance Revolution dari para ahli yang sering nge-net dan ikutan game on-line atau main di rumah dengan Wii-nya. Kalo ahli tari beneran, bayarnya mahal, Tsunade mending belanja di pasar grosir daripada nyewa penari beneran.

Hinata mendesah kesal saat melangkah keluar dari toilet, wajah merah berkeringat, kelelahan terlihat jelas di ekspresinya, musim panas bukan musim yang nyaman tahun ini.

Musik ramai yang mendentum terdengar, suara tepukan semakin meramaikan suasana. Hinata berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang utama, merasakan haus di tenggorokan.

"Wah... kejutan."

Hinata membalikkan badan saat mendengar suara yang memang ingin dia dengar. "Orochimaru-sama."

"Kau demam, Hinata-chan?" tanya sang beauty expert, menyadari wajah merah Hinata yang tidak segar.

"Rambut," jawab Hinata.

Mata Orochimaru kemudian mengambil fokus pada warna indigo rambut pendek Hinata. "Perlu diganti ya?"

Pertanyaan Orochimaru bagi Hinata adalah angin sejuk yang dihembuskan penyejuk ruangan ramah lingkungan, sueejuuk dan hemat listrik.

Orochimaru mengeluarkan kunci mobil van-nya dari saku, lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Ada wig yang sudah ku upgrade, ambil sesuai dengan kebutuhan."

"Anda membawa van Anda?"

"Bagaimana lagi? Aku sedang ikutan audisi cosplay saat Nenek pemarah itu mengundangku."

"Nenek pemarah?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya, Tsunade. Sana, ambil wig barumu."

Hinata memajang senyum saat mengangguk, berterima kasih dengan cara itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Van butut yang isinya benda-benda berharga milik Orochimaru, diparkir agak jauh dari gedung utama. Angin dingin yang berhembus, terasa segar di kulit Hinata. Langit mendung tanpa bintang akan segera mengundang hujan, sedikit kesegaran yang memang telah lama dinantikan.

Saat Hinata membuka pintu ganda van di bagian belakang, beberapa kostum yang berserakan, menyambut Hinata. Mengacuhkan benda-benda yang menjadi koleksi Orochimaru, Hinata masuk untuk menginspeksi seisi van.

Seperti lemari pakaian, van dipenuhi blouse, kemeja, celana, beberapa gaun yang masih fresh dari jasa laundry, sepatu, dan beraneka ragam aksesoris yang bahkan seorang cewek seperti Hinata tidak ingat namanya. Barisan wig, terpajang di sisi kanan Hinata. Beberapa berambut coklat panjang, pirang dengan dua cepol, ikal, semuanya tersusun rapi. Di antara semua itu, hanya ada satu wig indigo pendek yang telah di-upgrade, seperti yang dikatakan Orochimaru.

Lembaran rambut yang terasa lebih halus, tidak dilewatkan jemari Hinata yang menyentuh pelan wig barunya. Tidak menunggu lama, Hinata membuka wig rusak dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Turun dari van, Hinata merasa tombol refresh akhirnya dia temukan. Menghela nafas, Hinata siap kembali ke gedung utama dan menemani Ino, kali ini benar-benar menemaninya.

Tapi...

"Cepetan dikit, bisa gak sih?!"

Hyuuga yang seharusnya bergerak ke arah cahaya, justru mengikuti pergerakan dua orang yang dia kenal dengan cukup baik. Yang pertama dia kenali adalah rambut pirang Naruto yang meski dalam gelap, tetap terlihat jelas. Yang kedua, adalah cewek yang selama ini menghambat Naruto untuk melihat sekeliling dan sadar bahwa seorang Hyuuga cantik yang ditaksir Sasuke, naksir cowok Uzumaki itu.

Naruto digandeng Sakura ke satu tempat yang membuat Hinata melupakan Ino. Tubuh Hinata seolah ditarik sepenuhnya saat Sakura membuat rencana dan mengatakannya pada si Uzumaki yang terlihat senang.

"Pokoknya nanti pas aku bilang, kau cium aku."

Hinata berhenti bergerak, dunianya hancur. Ternyata, apa yang dia perkirakan benar; bahwa kemungkinan itu ada. Sakura bisa saja akhirnya membuka mata dan menyadari perasaan Naruto padanya.

Lalu, usaha Hinata selama ini, untuk apa?

Sakit hati?

Naruto melingkarkan dua lengannya di pinggang sang gadis yang tak kalah antusias. Berkali-kali, Sakura menatap mata Naruto, lalu melihat keadaan sekeliling, mungkin takut jika ketahuan. Sakura menekan bibirnya, membuat warna indah yang serasi dengan rambut pendek kebanggaannya.

Hinata hanya ingat ada suara guntur di kejauhan saat matanya mulai buram karena air mata. Rasa perih menyerang seolah ada tangan yang menyusup masuk dan meremas jantungnya kuat-kuat.

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat dia menoleh ke arah gedung utama, melihat sesuatu yang sejak tadi dia nantikan, menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelahnya. "Oke, lakukan dengan benar," perintahnya.

Naruto membuka mulut hanya untuk menikmati bibir lembab yang dilapisi warna tipis lipgloss. Sakura menutup matanya...

Hinata merasa dunianya berhenti berputar, suara tertelan dan segalanya menjadi bisu.

Gelap perlahan merambat ke mata. Hangat melapisi warna gelap yang kemudian Hinata sadari adalah telapak tangan yang mencegah matanya melihat pemandangan pedih itu.

"Jangan lihat," dia bilang, suara pelan yang selalu hadir saat Hinata terpuruk, suara pelan yang bisa membuat Hinata sedih saat suara itu berubah dingin, suara pelan yang mengikatnya pada kenyamanan saat tak ada yang menawarkannya.

Basah air mata Hinata menyentuh kulit telapak tangan Sasuke, mata gelapnya tidak melewatkan gambar yang tersaji tak jauh darinya.

Naruto dan Sakura, seperti apa dunia akan berubah jika mereka memang bersatu?

Kenapa Naruto begitu mudah melukai seorang Hinata demi Sakura?

Sasuke tidak perlu mencari jawabannya, karena dia tidak butuh itu. Dia hanya tahu, dia akan ada untuk melindungi Hinata, keindahan yang baginya terlalu rapuh jika dilepas sendirian.

Sasuke melangkah maju, memeluk Hinata dalam dekapannya, merasakan lega tapi juga terluka.

Betapa Sasuke ingin berlari dengan Hinata dalam dekapannya, berlari ke dunia baru yang lebih aman tanpa ada Uzumaki yang tak peka. Betapa Sasuke ingin berlari dan menarik Naruto, memukulnya karena begitu buta saat ada bintang cerah di genggamannya. Tapi biarkan saja Naruto buta, karena dengan begitu, Sasuke akan selalu membuka matanya.

Suara tangisan Hinata yang merintih, mempererat pelukan Sasuke. Hinata membalas dengan meremas pakaian gelap Sasuke yang menutupi bagian punggungnya, menyusup lebih dalam pada aroma cologne segar dan detak jantung yang terdengar seperti musik pengantar tidur. Hinata melepas semua kelelahan yang selama ini membebaninya, membebaskan air mata yang dulu tertahan. Dan entah bagaimana, mengurangi rasa rindunya pada Sasuke. Dalam dekapannya, Hinata merasa, Sasuke yang baik dan selalu ada untuknya telah kembali, tanpa menuntut apapun.

Kenapa orang seistimewa Sasuke selama ini tak terlihat? Kenapa Hinata selalu menutup mata pada semua yang ada di sekitarnya dan selalu fokus pada Naruto?

Mungkin... untuk menyadarkan Hinata bahwa semua akan tetap berjalan meski Naruto tidak ada. Hinata harus menjalani hidup dengan merentangkan harapannya sekali lagi. Kali ini, meski merentangkannya di langit gelap Sasuke dan bukan langit biru cerah Naruto, dia akan mencoba.

Hinata akan melepas pengikat matanya, melihat kegelapan yang memberinya rasa aman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Hinata tidak membuat suara, mengangguk tapi mempererat tangan yang memeluk lengan atas Sasuke.

Mereka duduk di kursi panjang lapangan parkir yang biasanya dihuni para supir pribadi, ngopi, main kartu atau ngegosip. Malam itu, para supir pribadi punya ruangan khusus untuk kongkow, karena cottage Senju yang baru, juga menyediakan café kecil di area parkir.

"Kau datang, Sasuke?"

Hinata dan Sasuke masih terlibat dalam perang dingin sebelumnya. Sasuke lebih sering tinggal di asrama, sementara Hinata lebih sering keluar bareng anggota ANBU yang lain. Komunikasi di antara mereka juga mampet karena Sasuke lebih banyak pasif. Sekarang Hinata yakin, Sasuke tidak benar-benar marah padanya. Mungkin memang ada alasan lain yang masih belum jelas untuk Hinata. Dia tidak suka membuat asumsi tanpa dasar yang bisa dipercaya. Dan ini Sasuke, cowok yang ditaksir kebanyakan spesies cewek, bukan Naruto yang sepi dari kehidupan cinta.

Jadi, lumrah aja lah kalo Hinata berpikiran, Sasuke hanya merasa kasihan padanya, bukan suka.

"Ini acara Senju, Uchiha tentu diundang. Mau pamer pada siapa lagi mereka jika bukan pada Uchiha?" jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Mendengar suara keras Haruno yang reseh, Hinata semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan Sasuke, kalo ketahuan bisa bahaya.

"Aku gak percaya! Kamu lebih milih bareng cowok lembek kayak dia daripada aku?!"

Sasuke tidak bereaksi, Hinata hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Sakura segera pergi.

"Kamu gak akan nyangkal kalo orang-orang bilang kamu gay?"

Hinata tersentak.

Dia juga pernah berpikir begitu. Tapi sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah sadar bahwa dia-lah penyebab rumor yang berkembang belakangan ini.

"Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura mendesak.

"Tch! Urus urusanmu sendiri!"

Sakura megap-megap, "OMG! Aku aduin ke mama kamu lho."

"Terserah."

Ya ampun... Kenapa Sasuke gak nyangkal aja sih? Masa' demi ngelindungin Hinata dia rela merusak nama baiknya dan keluarga? Satu klan malah, gawat nih.

Otot wajah Sakura mendadak kaku, cewek itu marah bukan main. "Ya udah! Kamu pasti nyesel, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pergi, tapi bukan sesuai harapan Hinata.

Pelan-pelan, Hinata melepas Sasuke, semakin merasa sedih karena dia sadar telah melukai Sasuke, mungkin malah merusak masa depannya.

Lagian... Sasuke gak beneran gay kan?

Sasuke berdiri, "Kau mau pulang?" tanyanya. Hinata bergegas menahan Sasuke, membuat cowok Uchiha itu kaget dan menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam. Anehnya, jantung Hinata yang biasanya nyantai mulai berdetak cepat, wajah panas dan berkeringat. Udara malam sebelum hujan terasa dingin, tapi Hinata berkeringat.

Waktu seakan berhenti berjalan.

_Reaksi aneh apa nih?_

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Hinata hampir membuka mulut saat teriakan Mikoto memecah sunyi. "Sasuke!! Ke sini kamu!!" Beberapa orang dari klan Uchiha menyusul, Itachi geleng-geleng, Fugaku terlihat khawatir, Madara berlagak cool.

"Tunggu aku di sini, Hinata. Jangan pulang sendirian."

Jari Hinata tidak mengerti kata 'melepaskan' saat itu. Dia semakin mempererat pegangannya, takut dan begitu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

_Seperti inikah rasanya saat Sasuke juga khawatir padaku?_

Sasuke meyakinkan Hinata bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dari kerumunan orang yang semakin ramai, Ino keluar dan berlari ke tempat dimana Sasuke dan Hinata berada. Sedikit ketenangan hadir untuk Hinata.

Saat Ino datang, Sasuke berjalan menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berdiri tak bergerak, hanya bisa memandang dari jauh keributan yang memojokkan posisi Sasuke. Semua Uchiha seakan menyerang Sasuke yang sendirian.

"Ino-chan..."

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah melukai Sasuke ya?"

"Tapi Sasuke membiarkannya," sahut Ino.

"Karena Sasuke bodoh kan?" Hinata tertawa pelan, air mata mengalir lagi.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Sasuke memintaku untuk menunggunya."

Halaman depan cottage mulai sepi setelah semua yang keluar, kembali masuk. Langit makin gelap, malam semakin larut, Hinata semakin hanyut dalam rasa bersalah.

Orochimaru kemudian keluar, disusul Kabuto yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan menunggu Sasuke." Hinata menghapus air mata, meyakinkan hati untuk lebih tegar. Perjuangannya kali ini untuk Sasuke, demi Sasuke. "Aku akan memperbaiki apa yang sudah kurusak."

"Hinata..."

Ino adalah orang yang melihat keberanian di mata basah Hyuuga yang perlahan membuka wig pendeknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di satu sisi ruangan tempat para Uchiha berkumpul, beban berat terasa melapisi semua anggota keluarga.

"Sejak kapan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, anggota keluarga yang lain mengelilinginya, menginterogasi dengan nada marah yang juga merasa malu karena kesalahan Sasuke.

"Okaa-san lebih percaya pada Sakura daripada aku?"

"Okaa-san tidak akan percaya jika kalimatnya hanya kalimat bohong. Tapi aku lihat sendiri, Sasuke. Anak laki-laki itu memeluk tanganmu, memegang tanganmu, dan kau diam saja!" Suara Mikoto bergetar, emosi yang bercampur mulai bereaksi di tubuhnya.

Sasuke cuma bisa mendesah, menyerah pada keadaan. Harus bagaimana dia menjelaskan pada keluarganya tanpa membuka identitas yang susah payah dia sembunyikan demi Hinata?

Sasuke memilih diam.

Mikoto makin gemes dan akhirnya menyerahkan masalah pada suaminya. Fugaku yang bisa berpikir dengan logika, maju untuk berlutut, memandang mata Sasuke yang hanya menyajikan kejujuran. "Ini penjelasanmu? Apa kau akan senang jika begini?" tanya sang ayah bijak.

Sasuke tidak suka membuat keluarganya kecewa, tapi dia lebih tidak suka jika Hinata kena masalah.

Sasuke menghindari tatapan ayahnya, berbohong saat dia mengangguk pelan.

Saat suasana mulai mereda, kerumunan tamu undangan mulai menyebar gosip terhangat. Bagi mereka yang tidak suka bergosip, cukup menikmati pertunjukan reality show yang lebih seru daripada acara yang ditayangin tiap weekend di stasiun televisi.

Lalu, suara musik kembali terdengar. Tsunade memutuskan untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah dia mulai. Pesta terus berjalan meski kebanyakan orang telah lelah dan memilih duduk di sisi ruangan.

Saat intro sebuah lagu terdengar, tepukan pelan mencapai bahu Sasuke yang berdiri di samping ayahnya. Ketika cowok Uchiha yang malam itu resmi dinobatkan sebagai materi gosip terbaru menoleh, matanya dimanjakan kehadiran gadis cantik berambut panjang.

"Hey," sapanya ramah.

Sasuke terpaku di tempat, terikat pesona cantik yang jarang dia temukan. Fugaku cukup sadar untuk membalas sapaan ramah gadis bergaun selutut yang sederhana tapi manis. "Kau...?"

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hyuuga yang akhirnya hadir, meluruskan masalah. "Apa aku telat?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam. Tanpa ragu, Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke, mengajaknya ke lantai dansa yang sepi.

Hampir tengah malam, Sasuke dan Hinata menikmati satu lagu yang khusus diputar Kabuto di ruang audio. Jika Cinderella kehilangan sihirnya saat jam berdentang dua belas kali, Hinata justru hadir sebagai dirinya yang istimewa tanpa identitas palsu.

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Yellow?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangkat bahu, "Kau lebih suka lagu sedih? Jangan remehkan selera Kabuto-san."

_Your skin..._

_Oh yeah your skin and bones turn into something beautiful_

_And you know..._

_You know I love you so._

Para spektator melupakan kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan sebelumnya. Tujuan Hinata memperbaiki keadaan, terbukti berhasil. Semua orang tentu tak bisa menyangkal jika melihat mereka berdua, berbagi senyum, saling menatap... mirip newlywed di acara resepsi pernikahan.

Jadi, jika Sakura justru makin stress karena Sasuke ternyata masih lebih memilih orang lain daripada dirinya, gak ada yang bisa disalahin.

Kehidupan tetap berjalan kan?

_Your skin..._

_Oh yeah your skin and bones turn into something beautiful_

_And you know..._

_For you I'd bleed myself dry._

"Apa ini akan membuatmu keluar dari masalah?"

Sasuke mengambil satu langkah, memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. "Belum sepenuhnya," dia menjawab.

Hinata menyandarkan dagu di bahu Sasuke saat cowok Uchiha yang akhirnya mendapat giliran merasakan senang itu sengaja merendahkan badannya, agar lebih mudah menghirup harum tubuh Hinata yang menyebar dan memanjakan.

"Jadi?" tanya Hinata, bertekad untuk menyelesaikan masalah hingga tuntas.

Telapak tangan Sasuke merambat pelan ke punggung Hinata, membelai kelembutan yang tak lagi terlarang. "Hinata..."

"Hm?"

"Kita jadian ya?"

...

...

...

Mari kita urutkan bencana yang telah menyerang Hinata.

Musim panas, check.

Sasuke yang ngambek, check.

Naruto yang ngedate bareng Sakura, check.

Wig, check.

Korset, check.

Naruto dan Sakura kissing, double check.

Sasuke yang dikira gay, check.

Terakhir...

Pengakuan cinta seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Yang ini gak di-check, karena gak termasuk bencana. Ini... mungkin anugerah? Yang pasti, yang terakhir justru kasih shock theraphy paling pol.

Mulai hitungan mundur...

3,

2,

1...

Dan Hyuuga Hinata-pun pingsan dengan sukses di pelukan Sasuke.

K.O. dengan indahnya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter yang ini agak panjang ya... gomennasai.**

**Next Chapter, Our Happy Season... Apakah Hinata dan Sasuke akhirnya jadian? Liburan musim panas Senju. Sasuke, ayo lebih berusaha lagi!**

**Yellow punyanya mas Chris Martin dkk dari Coldplay.**

**Oke, waktunya para readers menulis ripyu...**

**p.s. kalo sempet baca Paradox juga ya (promosi)**

**v^o^v**

**-rb-**


	9. Chapter 9

**-9-**

**Our Happy Season**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bus yang disediakan Senju menampung seluruh siswa sesuai tingkatan kelas. Para senior mendapat bus butut koleksi lama, sementara para junior bersenang-senang di dalam bus ber-AC yang juga berfasilitas lengkap. Alasan utama kenapa para senior harus rela menderita hanya satu, gak ada satupun orang tua para senior yang nyumbang ke Senju. Kebanyakan senior adalah para siswa yang kalo gak transferan sekolah lain, ya... numpang tenar nama besar Senju dengan menjual ginjal atau jadi penyumbang darah bulanan di palang merah. Sekolah di Senju emang gak murah.

Hinata, masih berusaha semampunya untuk menghindari dua orang. Yang pertama, Naruto, gak tau kenapa dia jadi suka geregetan sendiri kalo ngeliat si Uzumaki yang bikin dia patah hati. Yang kedua, pastinya Sasuke tercinta.

Belum resmi jadian sih... Mungkin karena itu juga, Hinata sering blushing kalo ngeliat Sasuke. Kalo di kamar, Hinata sengaja masuk saat Sasuke udah tidur, yang aslinya cuma pura-pura. Sasuke sadar banget dia udah kasih tekanan baru untuk Hinata. Meski penasaran untuk tahu jawaban Hinata, dia gak akan maksa. Bersabar gak ada salahnya kan?

Akhirnya, Hinata minta perlindungan Kiba dan Shino, duduk nyempil di antara mereka berdua di dalam bus.

Kiba, ternyata punya pendapat lain. "Lo duduk bareng ANBU gih!"

"K-ke-kenapa, Kiba-kun?"

"Lo cewek," bisik Kiba. "Gue cowok."

"Kiba mulai merasakan gejolak masa muda." ujar si pecinta serangga.

"Shino, lo jangan sembarangan ya!" Kiba ngancem.

"Hormon yang membuatmu berpikir, 'Perasaan apa ini yang kurasakan?'," lanjut Shino yang gak berekspresi waktu ngomong.

Kiba berdiri, siap menciptakan ekspresi dengan mencubit pipi Shino, bikin nyengir sekalian.

"Maksudmu, Shino-kun?" Hinata bertanya dengan polosnya, manis...

Kiba cuma bisa duduk lagi, males bikin keributan. "Duduk sama Sasuke aja gih!"

"T-tapi..."

"Cepetan!" Kiba menyodok lengan Hinata dengan sikutnya. Sakit? Pasti.

Menjadi yang teraniaya, Hinata rela nyari tempat duduk yang lain. Tapi Shino, meski pasif soal ekspresi, dia tahu gak gampang jadi Hinata. Mengambil jalan tengah, dia bergeser untuk duduk di dekat Kiba, memberikan tempatnya pada Hinata.

"Arigato, Shino-kun." Hinata sekali lagi menampilkan senyum manisnya. Jangan salahin Kiba kalo sepanjang jalan dia terus melihat ke arah jendela, menikmati pemandangan... mungkin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penginapan yang di-booking Tsunade untuk murid-murid tercinta terletak di dekat pantai. Naruto gak nunggu lama untuk ngajakin yang lain main volley pantai, sayangnya gak ada yang bereaksi dan lebih milih untuk tidur-tiduran di kamar. Nawaki langsung nyari spot terbaik untuk berjemur. Sai ngadem, sibuk ngoles lotion anti UV ke kulitnya yang pucat.

Rumah pantai berlantai tiga memang bukan hotel mewah dengan lift dan petugas cantik, tapi lumayan daripada harus tinggal di asrama atau kerja sambilan. Liburan musim panas dimanfaatin para penghuni Senju dengan menerima liburan gratis selama lima hari dari wanita pirang yang jadi direktur di Senju.

Pembagian kamar disusun seperti di asrama. Bedanya, kalo di asrama tiap kamar untuk dua orang, di penginapan tiap kamar untuk delapan sampai sepuluh orang. Tsunade mungkin gak pandai matematika, masa' seisi sekolah digabung jadi satu dalam satu penginapan? Kejam!

Makan siang, semua ngumpul di ruang makan besar dengan pemandangan laut dan angin pantai. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, Hinata tetap menghindari dua orang yang hanya bisa dilihatnya dari kejauhan. Naruto, yang gak merasa membuat kesalahan pada Hinata, nyantai dan ngajak Neji palsu untuk duduk di meja tempat para ANBU duduk. Menu ayam bakar, yakiniku dan kentang oven, tidak terlalu dinikmati Hinata yang mengunyah makanannya pelan. Seleranya hilang setiap kali mengingat Naruto dan Sakura, semakin gak nafsu makan saat ingat pertanyaan Sasuke yang masih belum dia jawab.

Sekali lagi, Shino datang menyelamatkan Hinata, menciptakan kedamaian bagi umat manusia meskipun tanpa kostum biru dengan underwear merah yang dipake di luar, serta jubah berlambang S.

Tapi menghindar memang bukan jawaban yang paling tepat untuk menghadapi masalah yang dihadapi Hinata. Terlebih, saat calon kakak ipar, Uchiha Itachi males ngerjain tugas yang dikasih Pein, leader yang keblinger makan seafood. Padahal nyadar kalo dia alergi seafood, cumi bakar mentega, ikan terbang goreng, udang tepung, bahkan kerang mentah juga tetep dilahap pake sambel dan lalap, bahasa kerennya sih saus dan salad.

Takdir Sasuke sebagai adik Itachi dimanfaatkan sang kakak untuk nyuruh adiknya nyari apotik sebelum Pein bengkak-bengkak.

Nah itu kesialan untuk Sasuke. Buat Hinata yang masih jadi anak baru di ANBU, saat Nawaki perlu sun block dengan UV protection yang dapet license khusus dari badan kesehatan PBB, Hinata jadi korban kebiadaban Nawaki yang cuek nyuruh Hinata jalan ke apotik di cuaca panas dengan terik matahari.

Mau gak mau, Hinata dan Sasuke barengan ke apotik.

Tapi, di mana ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sukses nyasar waktu nyari apotik, Sasuke justru membawa Hinata semakin jauh dari penginapan. Ponsel gak dibawa karena lagi di-recharge di kamar. Ponsel Hinata masih di dalam tas karena belum sempet beres-beres. Sampai semua energi dari menu makan siang yang gak bikin kenyang, habis; Hinata dan Sasuke cuma bisa pasrah pada keadaan.

Mengambil keputusan bijak, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk sekedar istirahat sejenak di pinggir sungai sepi. Suasana yang emang udah romantis, pas banget kalo aja Hinata mau duduk deketan bareng Sasuke. Tapi Hinata justru mojok jauh banget dari cowok Uchiha temen sekamarnya.

"Pertanyaan yang waktu itu..." Sasuke membuka perbincangan.

Meski jauh dan suara Sasuke pelan, Hinata bisa dengar dengan jelas. Cewek pejuang cinta yang berani memperjuangkan posisinya di hati Naruto, mulai deg-degan. Harusnya reaksi ini muncul saat Naruto yang ada di dekatnya, Sasuke HARUSNYA cuma temen aja.

"...terlalu membebani?" lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, suaranya nyangkut di tenggorokan, kalo ngomong, bisa bikin malu.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja," ujar Sasuke, berusaha untuk terdengar santai.

Hinata gak bisa percaya pendengarannya. Patah hati lagi? Padahal patah hatinya karena Naruto belum sembuh, sekarang ditambah dengan yang ini?

Hidup sungguh kejam!

"Kita tetap berteman saja."

Hinata menghela nafas, mulai tidak percaya bahwa cinta itu benar-benar ada. "T-te-terima k-kasih, Sasuke."

"Kenapa berterima kasih?"

Hinata melawan keinginan untuk menatap lawan bicaranya, "Karena setidaknya aku pernah merasakan perasaan itu," jawabnya pelan.

Kalo emang Sasuke orang yang pintar, dia nggak akan peduli penghalang yang mengganjal di hatinya. Penghalang yang terus-menerus bilang bahwa Hinata naksir Naruto, bukan dia. Kalo emang Sasuke pintar, dia harus tetap bilang, meskipun nantinya ada kemungkinan Hinata menolak atau bahkan membencinya. Kalo emang Sasuke pintar, dia harus berani menghadapi konsekuensinya.

Love needs to be expressed with actions, diem aja gak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Dan karena emang Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha yang pintar, Sasuke melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukannya. Iya lah... sepi, sunyi, romantis meski nyasar, cuma ada dia dan Hinata, nunggu apa lagi coba?

Sasuke bangun dari tempatnya duduk, menghampiri Hinata dengan langkah cepat di atas tanah berbatu. Hinata mendengar suara langkah Sasuke yang membuat suara selain aliran air, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang tak melepas pandangannya dari Hinata.

Sepasang mata hitam Uchiha, terlihat serius. Garis rahang semakin jelas saat Sasuke menekan rahangnya. Hinata berdiri, mengangkat dua lengan dan memposisikannya di depan dada, melindungi dirinya sendiri dari apapun yang akan datang.

Sasuke segera menangkap lengan atas Hinata, menekannya saat dia bertanya. "Naruto?" Sesederhana itu pertanyaan yang muncul, serumit itu arti yang terpendam.

_Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa aku hanya pelarian? Apa hatiku hanya tempat bersandar untukmu barang sejenak? Apa ini akan mengakhiri perasaanmu padanya? Apa kau akan berhenti berjuang dan berhenti berpura-pura? Menjadi Hinata lagi? Hinata yang kusukai?_

Tapi Hinata bukan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran. Dia hanya takut karena tekanan Sasuke di lengan atasnya, menguat. Otot di balik kulit pucatnya terdorong tenaga. Mata hitamnya menuntut jawaban.

Hinata hanya bisa mundur perlahan, sementara Sasuke semakin mendesak.

Sasuke makin maju, Hinata hampir berhasil kayang.

"S-Sasuke... a-aku b-bu-bukan Neji."

HAH?! Masih mikirin masalah yang itu?

Jelas-jelas Sasuke udah ngomong, ngomongnya juga waktu Hinata jadi 'Hinata'. Kenapa juga masih mikirin gosip basi?

Kalimat konyol Hinata justru merenggangkan pegangan Sasuke di lengan Hinata sebelum benar-benar melepasnya. Mata Sasuke kembali terlihat ramah, dan sebuah senyum mencairkan ekspresi sebelumnya.

Tunggu sebentar, senyum? Sasuke tersenyum?

Saat Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya, dia cuma bisa geleng-geleng. "Kau masih juga berpikiran seperti itu?" Tawa Sasuke tak membuat suara, mungkin dia kecewa dan menertawakan nasibnya yang apes karena naksir cewek yang sama lemotnya dengan Naruto.

Hinata mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pelan kulit tangan Sasuke yang dingin. Temperatur udara, emang makin sore makin rendah. "Ano..."

"Hm?" Suara Sasuke yang tenang gak kalah kerennya dari suara Naruto. Tapi Hinata ingin suara ini dia saja yang dengar. Kebaikan Sasuke hanya Hinata saja yang merasakan.

Hinata sadar keinginannya adalah tanda sifat egois. Tapi jika Sasuke tidak keberatan, kenapa harus pusing?

"Sa... Sasuke..."

"Apa?"

Dan Hinata tidak lagi menyangkal perasaan senang yang menyelimuti udara di sekitarnya jika Sasuke ada. Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat membayangkan kencan dengan Sasuke, bergandengan tangan, bebas karena perasaan yang hadir bersambut. Hinata tidak lagi menyisakan keraguan dan menyebrangi batasan yang menghambatnya.

Hinata... sangat sadar bagaimana selama ini Sasuke menjadi sahabat, melindungi, dan mungkin tanpa Hinata sadari, semua dilakukan Sasuke karena...

Mengumpulkan semua keberanian, Hinata tanpa gentar melawan rasa tidak percaya dirinya. Dia mengepalkan tangan, memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang membara, lalu...

"D...Da-dd-da-DAISUKI!!"

Dan itulah dia, Hinata dan pernyataan cintanya.

Akhirnya lega, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya pelan, takut melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

Cowok Uchiha itu masih berdiri di tempatnya, rona merah tipis di pipi, dan senyumnya yang begitu menawan.

Oh my God...

Keren.

Hinata baru nyadar kalo teman sekamarnya itu ya... termasuk tipikal cowok bertampang keren.

Semua hal yang sebelumnya tidak dipedulikan Hinata, melepas pelapisnya dan tampak nyata. Jadi Hinata pernah menangis, jadi Sasuke pernah menyerah, jadi Hinata pernah terluka, jadi Sasuke pernah mencoba. Semua hal yang sudah terlewati, inilah saat dimana waktu menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Saat Sasuke melepas tawa, Hinata tahu akan ada orang yang selalu di sisinya. Seperti bayangan yang hadir sebagai bukti kehadiran matahari. Seperti kuncup yang menjadi kepastian bahwa hal kecil bisa berubah menjadi bunga indah. Hinata tidak perlu mencari lagi, dan Sasuke hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Saat Sasuke memeluknya, Hinata tahu akan ada kehangatan yang menjaga hatinya kini. Akan ada awal dari sebuah akhir. Hinata hanya perlu mengulurkan tangan dan Sasuke akan menyambutnya.

Saat Sasuke menekan bibirnya di bibir Hinata, gadis itu tahu disanalah jiwanya akan berhenti meminta pasangan yang akhirnya dia temukan.

Saat semua yang ada di sekitar mereka berubah sunyi, sepasang mata hijau pucat menyaksikan segala yang berjalan sejak awal dalam diam. Memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Sasuke melepas identitas palsu dan membebaskan Hinata, membiarkan rambut panjang Hinata tergerai.

Sosok berambut merah tidak terlihat terkejut, meskipun iya, dia tidak akan memperlihatkannya. Yang dia tahu, di Senju ternyata ada penyusup, seorang cewek yang jadi pacarnya Sasuke.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, pastinya udah pada bisa nebak ya siapa yang berambut merah itu. Ripyu lagi ya...**

**-rb-**


	10. Chapter 10

**-10-**

**Ready Or Not, Here She Comes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sepi pastinya meyakinkan Sasuke dan Hinata bahwa penghuni penginapan sudah menempati tempat istirahat mereka masing-masing. Kamar yang mereka tuju, penuh sesak. Kamar tidur yang tidak terlalu luas dan tanpa ranjang itu, lebih mirip kamp pengungsi daripada kamar penginapan.

Begitu pintu dibuka, cahaya koridor yang masuk, cukup untuk mata Sasuke melihat jumlah yang lebih dari sepuluh orang. Di sisi kanan dekat jendela, Kakuzu ngegeletak dengan pasrah, di sampingnya, Kisame yang tidur sambil meluk botol air mineral. Lalu ada Pein yang tepar tapi berekspresi marah plus tangan yang ngejambak rambut Itachi. Pastinya marah besar tuh orang, kebayang dong alergi dengan bengkak di muka yang penuh piercing?

Gak seberapa jauh dari Itachi, Sasori tidur dengan beberapa koleksi action figures yang dia letakkan di dekatnya. Sisi kanan yang dihuni lima orang baru permulaan, sisi kiri juga penuh dengan senpai yang seharusnya ngambil kamar di lantai tiga.

Tanpa Kakuzu dan Kisame yang punya body gede, sisi kiri kelihatan lebih leluasa dengan Deidara yang milih untuk tidur bertelanjang dada, Hidan yang mirip mayat di peti mati, Tobi yang gak keliatan karena pake baju serba hitam, dan Zetsu yang meluk bantal.

Selain mereka, penghuni asli cuma tertinggal Kiba yang nempel ke Akamaru dan Shino yang bahkan saat tidur masih pake kacamata wasiatnya.

Sasuke menggandeng Hinata untuk menempati tempat yang tersisa, memblokir Hinata dari Deidara dengan tiduran di sebelah senpai pirang yang bisa galak kalo diganggu.

Karena emang udah capek berat, dua orang yang sempet nyasar, langsung tidur dan gak gosok gigi dulu. Siapa juga yang mikirin gosok gigi? Bisa balik aja udah bersyukur banget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang, matahari menghangatkan lagi dengan sinarnya. Burung berkicau, ayam bertelor, bebek berenang, kambing sibuk ngolesin deodorant.

Suasana kamar sepi karena mereka dapet tontonan seru yang jarang ada.

Sasuke dan Hinata, tidur bersebelahan dan... Teletubbies aja tidur sendiri-sendiri, mereka malah tidur berpelukan. Yah... namanya juga kamar sempit.

Yang pertama ngerasain perasaan gak enak, Sasuke. Dia membuka matanya pelan-pelan, disambut dengan mata para spektator dadakan. Kakuzu dan Kisame berdiri di belakang, Itachi cuma berdiri diam, Tobi tepuk tangan tapi pelan, Zetsu garuk-garuk, mungkin kutunya Akamaru ada yang mampir ke rambutnya. Sasori jongkok sambil menopang dagu, Hidan yang baru selesai mandi masih mengulum sikat giginya, Pein yang ternyata sehat walafiat masang tampang cool sebisanya. Terus Deidara...

Mana Deidara?

"Mau sampai kapan kalian pelukan, un?"

Sasuke mendongak, mata biru Deidara membalas dengan tanda tanya. "Dapet cewek di mana, un?" dia bertanya, berhasil membangunkan sang putri tidur yang langsung jadi tajuk utama.

Hinata bangun, duduk manis sambil ngucek-ngucek mata.

Semua yang ngerasa cowok, berubah kaku.

Ada yang mencet tombol pause ya?

Hinata, bukan Neji, bangun dari tidurnya, gak nyadar dia ngerasa lega tanpa korset, gak kegatelan tanpa wig, dan ekspresi Hinata yang baru bangun tidur, super imut.

"KAWAII!!" Deidara teriak.

"Senpai, Tobi duluan yang ngeliat tadi!"

"Apaan?! Gue yang dari tadi merhatiin cewek seksi ini!"

"Emang kapan leader-sama bangun?"

"Bukan leader-sama, un. Gue yang liat duluan, un!!"

"Demi Jashin! Biar dikutuk semua pembohong di muka bumi, cewek ini gue duluan yang nemu. Gue bangun duluan untuk ritual!"

"Tobi anak baik, gak akan bohong! Tobi yang—"

"Diem! Autis!!" Para senpai yang tau-tau rukun, barengan ngomong.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke membuat perlindungan. Hinata ditarik mundur, diumpetin dibalik selimut tebel berdebu.

Protektif...? Atau posesif?

"Bentar... yang seharusnya di sini, Neji kan?" tanya Sasori. Akhirnya, ada juga yang pake otaknya.

Senpai dodol baru pada nyadar. "Eeeeeeehhh???"

Yah... terlanjur ketauan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua senpai yang gabung di kamar sama, menjadi saksi sejarah transformasi Hinata menjadi Neji. Gak ada binatang atau manusia yang disakiti selama proses ini, Hinata cuma nyembunyiin rambut panjangnya dibalik wig pendek. Sementara untuk nutupin body-nya yang cewek banget, Sasuke pake beberapa lembar selimut biar bentuk pinggang Hinata yang syur jadi gembul.

"HOH! Neji!" seru Deidara.

"Coba buka lagi," perintah Pein.

Hinata nurut, kembali menjadi cewek dengan melepas rambut indigo pendeknya.

"HOOOO..." Semuanya terkesima, tanda bahwa mereka mulai ngerti.

"Ano... s-senpai, jangan diaduin ya..." Hinata memohon.

"Eh? Kenapa mesti diaduin?" tanya Tobi, dia gak ngeliat ada yang salah. "Ne? Leader-sama?"

Pein asyik nyengir, "Kalo gitu..." sekarang malah makin lebar. "Lo pake bikini deh, kita main di pantai ya, Hirata?"

"Leader mesum!"

"Gue juga kan cowok!"

"Setuju!"

"Tuh, Zetsu emang yang paling setia."

"Ano... nama saya Hinata, bukan Hirata."

"Bikini!!"

"Pantai!"

Kalo ada senpai edan dan pada parno kayak gini, mau suasana gimanapun yang dateng, pasti bawa satu kata, rusuh.

Sasuke yang perlu banget ngelindungin pacarnya, berjuang demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia. "Hinata tidak akan pakai bikini atau main di pantai."

Suasana mendadak sunyi.

Meski kegerahan, Hinata merapatkan selimutnya, takut kalo para senpai berubah ganas ke Sasuke tersayang.

Dengan tenang, Sasuke menjelaskan alasannya. Mau gimana lagi? Pada gak jalan logikanya para senpai.

"Jika ANBU tahu, Hinata akan dikeluarkan dari Senju."

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik...

"Jangan dong!" Pein nyembur, "Jarang nemu cewek kawaii kayak dia." Padahal udah punya Konan, si leader pirang itu masih minat sama Hinata?

"Terus? Masa' gak digunain sih?" Deidara keberatan, imajinasi sempurna Hinata berlarian di pantai pake bikini dalam gerak slow motion, retak.

"Maksudmu apa? Digunain?" Itachi sok cool dan bersahabat.

"Udah! Yang penting Higata tetep jadi Neji. Rahasia ini cuma kita aja yang tau, kalo ampe bocor, berarti satu di antara kita yang ngadu ke Tsunade." Pein mulai berfungsi sebagai leader.

"Ano... nama saya Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tetep pergi ke pantai, menjadi dirinya yang selama ini dikenal kebanyakan penduduk Senju. Para senpai entah kenapa sibuk beres-beres. Selesai bersihin kamar, mereka jagain ruang laundry, nyuci baju sekaligus menikmati underwear cutie punya Hinata yang dijemur di dalam ruangan.

Niat luar sih bagus, ngejaga ruang laundry biar gak ada mahluk Senju lain yang tau. Tapi niat ada udang di balik bakwan yang bener-bener gak bagus.

Sports-bra Hinata menjadi benda keramat bagi para senior mesum pimpinan Pein. Semua tanpa kecuali, mirip semut yang ngerumunin gula impor kualitas super.

"Benda ini, pernah menyentuh area indah kulit cewek."

Denger kalimat yang begitu bermakna dan penuh inspirasi dari Zetsu, semua yang di KTP-nya tertulis 'Laki-laki' di keterangan jenis kelamin, langsung nose bleed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana rame di pantai, dilewatkan senpai-senpai demi menjaga identitas Hinata tetap aman. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap normal, Hinata gabung bersama anggota ANBU yang berjemur, Nawaki.

"Kasian kan?" Nawaki mengakhiri ceritanya tentang Naruto yang dimanfaatin Sakura untuk bikin Sasuke cemburu. Gak cuma itu, Naruto yang ternyata gak berhasil mewujudkan harapan Sakura juga langsung didepak cewek bermata hijau itu. Yup, tepat lima detik setelah bangun pagi, Sakura mutusin Naruto lewat telepon. "Lo coba obrolin sama dia gih."

Hinata sih mau aja bantuin, tapi Naruto...

Oke, Hinata emang pernah kasih semangat buat Naruto untuk ngejar Sakura. Ngejar dan setidaknya berhasil ngedapetin Sakura dengan cara terhormat kan bisa, kenapa dia rela dimanfaatin Sakura?

Yah... gak ada yang bisa disalahin juga sih. Naruto naksir Sakura yang naksir Sasuke yang naksir Hinata. Tambahan, cara orang berpikir kan beda-beda. Naruto, sayangnya emang kurang dikasih berkah ama Tuhan soal kecerdasan otak, pasti kurang DHA.

Udah terlanjur kecewa berat sama pirang lemot yang baru diputusin, Hinata juga susah harus ngasih rasa nyaman ke cowok Uzumaki itu, Hinata kan... udah jadian ma Sasuke. Normal gak sih, cewek yang udah punya cowok, berusaha untuk bikin cowok yang pernah dia taksir, nyaman?

Secara etik sih... harusnya Hinata cuek. Lagian, Naruto sendiri yang salah, kenapa juga diem aja diputusin Sakura? Bilang kek kalo dia naksir dari ubun-ubun sampe ujung kaki.

"Naruto ada di mana?"

Nawaki mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, bangun dari kursi nyaman di bawah perlindungan payung. Dia diam sebentar, mungkin menimbang-nimbang kemungkinan Hinata berhasil membangkitkan lagi semangat Naruto yang berubah loyo.

"Tuh." Dengan mengangkat dagu, Nawaki menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang duduk bersilang kaki di atas pasir. Orang lain seru-seruan main di pantai, Naruto yang ceria cuma bengong ngeliatin layar ponselnya yang gelap.

Hinata membalikkan badan, merasa kasihan dan sekali aja mau bantuin, sebagai Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto..." _...kun_. "Yo!" Hinata mencoba untuk menyapa dengan santai.

Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Hinata duduk di sampingnya, bingung harus ngomong apa. Nyalahin dia karena udah bego? Gak mungkin. Bilang ke dia bakalan ada cewek yang lebih baik? Hinata gak mau bohong. Naruto... siapa yang mau ngeliat dia selain Hinata? Gak ada.

"Dia..." Hinata memulai, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada murid Senju lain yang bebas dari masalah dan asyik main di pantai. "Sakura-san yang rugi karena udah putusin kamu."

Naruto gak bereaksi.

"Aku yakin, nanti dia minta balik."

Masih gak bereaksi.

Hinata mencari mata biru Naruto, berbicara lebih dekat pada temannya. "Nanti Sakura-san pasti sadar bahwa dia udah ngelewatin hal bagus dan—"

"Sakura suka Sasuke," akhirnya Naruto ngomong.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Sasuke seorang Uchiha. Gue siapa? Gak jelas gini."

Hinata gak percaya. Cuma diputusin Sakura, Naruto langsung berganti kepribadian? Dia kan harusnya Naruto yang gak kenal putus asa, berani memperjuangkan keberadaannya di mata publik. Lagian dia anak Namikaze Minato, bukan orang sembarangan juga di Senju.

Hinata menepuk punggung Naruto pelan, hal yang kadang dilakukan Neji saat mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk Hinata. "Kau harus bangkit dari keterpurukanmu, Naruto. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti kenapa hal ini terjadi padamu. Aku yakin ini hanya proses untuk menjadi dewasa."

Naruto menarik nafas, mungkin kalimat Hinata akhirnya memberi sedikit dorongan untuk melupakan masalahnya.

"Arigato, Neji."

"Apa kau akan menangis?"

"Mungkin, kalo ada orang yang bisa gue jadiin tumpuan." Dengan mata sedih, Naruto tersenyum. Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata melihat Naruto yang tanpa perlindungan.

DEG

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berontak.

"A... kalau begitu, se-sebaiknya kau m-mulai..." _apa?_

Otak Hinata kosong.

Naruto berdiri, "Melanjutkan hidup?"

Hinata mengangguk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang kebingungan. Nyeri di jantungnya masih sangat dia rasakan.

"Pilihan yang bagus. Ayo main!" Naruto tidak menunggu lama untuk menarik lengan Hinata, mengacuhkan protes yang Hinata usahakan keluar lewat kata.

"Neji!" Bagusnya, suara Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto menghentikan aksinya.

Si pirang Uzumaki melepas Hinata, membalas tatapan Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat. Sekarang Naruto punya alasan untuk membenci Sasuke, tapi dia gak punya cukup kalimat untuk menyalahkan Sasuke. Kalo emang kenyataannya Sakura suka Sasuke, dia gak mungkin bilang ke Sasuke untuk ngejauh dari Sakura. Karena emang Sasuke gak pernah akrab sama cewek itu.

Sesampainya di tempat Hinata, Sasuke menarik teman sekamarnya, perilaku yang bagi Naruto hal biasa. Sasuke dari dulu gak pernah suka kalo Naruto deket-deket Hinata, meskipun Naruto taunya Hinata adalah Neji. Jadi, Naruto cuma pengen tau apa alasan yang Sasuke punya untuk bersikap over-protective ke seorang cowok.

Masa' Sakura naksir cowok yang gak minat ma cewek? Gak kurang ironis tuh?

Sasuke melihat pertanyaan yang tergambar di wajah Naruto. "Neji perlu membereskan kamar. Itu tugasnya."

"Neji anak ANBU, dia bebas tugas." Naruto berani ngelawan sekarang.

Sasuke sadar, ini gak akan mudah seperti sebelumnya. "Hanya karena itu?"

"Lo mo ngelawan?!"

"Jangan sombong Uzumaki! Hanya karena kau seorang ANBU, bukan berarti aku takut melawan kata-katamu."

"Harusnya iya, Uchiha! Lo gak punya kuasa untuk ngelawan ANBU!!"

Suara keras Naruto tertutup suara ombak, Sasuke maju dan menarik Hinata untuk menyingkir. Naruto ikutan maju, nunjukin bahwa dia juga bisa melawan seorang Uchiha.

Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke cuma bisa diam, berdoa supaya hal yang dia bayangin gak akan kejadian.

"Lo nantang gue, HAH?!"

"Mau perkelahian seperti apa, Uzumaki?"

Waduh! Ini sih beneran! Mereka bakalan berantem nih!

Hinata harus cari orang untuk misahin mereka sebelum mereka saling jotos.

Keputusan Hinata untuk berbalik, terbukti fatal. Detik yang sama dia membalikkan badan, mata putih Hyuuga bertemu dengan mata hijau pucat yang selama ini dia hindari. Rambut merah tersapu aroma laut yang membuatnya asing karena terbiasa tinggal di daerah berpasir. Tato di kening terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Bibir Hinata bergetar, "Ga-g-g... Gaara?"

Gaara berdiri nyantai dengan tangan di saku celana selutut berwarna gading. T-shirt biru longgar melambai keras karena tiupan angin. Mengambil satu langkah, dia membebaskan tangan kanan dari saku, merambatkannya dengan cepat di sekitar pinggang Hinata. Dengan satu tarikan, Gaara mengikat tubuh Hinata untuk melekat dengannya.

Naruto yang pertama sadar akan kehadiran cowok berambut merah, diikuti Sasuke kemudian.

"Kau tidak ada di California. Yang kutemui disana hanya Neji," Gaara bilang. "Aku sangat kecewa."

"T-ta-tapi... Y-yang... Itu..." Percaya, Hinata bener-bener berusaha untuk ngomong.

Mata Gaara memperhatikan setiap inci wajah Hinata dengan begitu teliti, memajang senyum tipis yang seringkali membuat Hinata ngeri. Selalu ada aura yang mendominasi di sekitar Gaara, Hinata hanya tidak mampu memahami apa yang menjadi alasannya.

Bibir merah Hinata yang kering dilembabkan Gaara dengan ciumannya, melahap sepenuhnya pertahanan Hinata yang lemah.

Sasuke terpaku sebelum akhirnya berusaha sekuat tenaga memisahkan Hinata, tapi Gaara justru mempererat ikatannya.

Naruto semakin bingung, apa bagusnya Neji sampai diperebutkan cowok stoic kayak mereka?

Gaara terkekeh melihat Hinata yang kehabisan nafas setelah dia melepasnya. Sasuke mengancam dengan mata liar berselimut amarah, sekali lagi menarik Hinata untuk berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tunanganku harusnya di L.A, yang ada hanya sepupunya yang tidak kusukai. Uchiha Sasuke harusnya masuk Suna-gakuen, menjadi orang yang bisa kuanggap sebagai saingan. Bukan kebetulan saat kutahu Neji yang ternyata palsu ada di Senju, dan Uchiha yang seharusnya menjadi rivalku di Suna mendaftar di sekolah yang dikelola oleh para Senju, klan yang menjadi musuh Uchiha."

"Tunangan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tunangan," jawab Gaara.

"TUNANGAN?! Neji kan cowok!" Naruto makin yakin dia ketiban apes. Cowok lemot ini emang perlu dikasihani.

Gaara mengulangi satu bagian dari penjelasannya yang panjang lebar. "Kubilang Neji palsu, idiot!" Langkah Gaara berderap saat dia maju, menuntut hak yang dia miliki sebagai tunangannya Hinata. Sasuke tentu gak tinggal diam.

"Tunggu sebentar! Maksudnya Neji palsu...?" Naruto nanya lagi.

"Neji yang selama ini kau kenal adalah perempuan. Dia Hyuuga Hinata, bukan Hyuuga Neji." Gaara menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang lebih gampang dicerna.

"Neji... CEWEK?!"

Aiyaaa... belum mudeng juga? Naruto loading-nya lama nih, dari tadi belom connect juga?

Mungkin waktu Naruto lahir, dokter kandungannya kepleset dan bayinya jatuh, sel kecerdasan otaknya pasti ada yang kegeser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makin ribet! Mudah-mudahan gak pada bosen. **

**What's next? Kalo udah ada Gaara, berarti ada...**

**Ding-Dong**

**Yang kemaren nebak Gaara, ketebak gak kalo Gaara ternyata tunangannya Hinata?**

**Yosh!! Minna-san... review ya... **

**v^.^v**

**-rb-**


	11. Chapter 11

**-11-**

**There's Something About The Hyuuga Chick**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tunanganku harusnya di L.A, yang ada hanya sepupunya yang tidak kusukai. Uchiha Sasuke harusnya masuk Suna-gakuen, menjadi orang yang bisa kuanggap sebagai saingan. Bukan kebetulan saat kutahu Neji yang ternyata palsu ada di Senju, dan Uchiha yang seharusnya menjadi rivalku di Suna mendaftar di sekolah yang dikelola oleh para Senju, klan yang menjadi musuh Uchiha."_

"_Tunangan?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Tunangan." jawab Gaara._

"_Neji... CEWEK?!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wuih... jadi lingkaran setannya udah bergeser banyak nih. Apa gara-gara gempa ya?

Gaara tunangan ma Hinata yang jadian ma Sasuke yang ditaksir Sakura yang masih aja ditaksir Naruto dodol yang gak laku.

Nah-loh!

Well, liburan yang harusnya adem ayem dan fun, berubah jadi malapetaka. Bukan cuma karena Hinata udah ketauan oleh para senpai, Naruto yang diputusin, dan kemunculan Gaara yang ngaku sebagai tunangan Hinata; sekarang Tsunade malah ngurangin jatah liburan dan minta semua murid balik ke asrama.

Bener kata Sasuke, kalo Senju pamer, Uchiha gak akan tinggal diam.

Madara akhirnya ngadain acara yang jauh lebih seru dari peresmian cottage Senju di Chiba beberapa waktu yang lalu. Uchiha Madara, leader dari klan Uchiha, ngadain festival musim panas yang ternyata ngundang banyak... banyak banget orang buat hadir. Festival ini juga ternyata gabung dengan Suna-gakuen, sekolah yang dikuasai keluarga Sabaku, keluarganya Gaara.

Kebetulan? I don't think so...

Dan karena emang sistemnya saling pamer, Madara tentunya ngundang Senju masuk ke wilayah Uchiha-gakuen, area dimana banyak cewek berkeliaran, area dimana seorang Uchiha disambut bak pangeran kerajaan.

"Sasuke-samaaaaaa...!!!"

Baru turun dari bus, Uchiha Sasuke langsung bisa dikenalin penduduk planet aneh yang isinya cewek-cewek centil. Murid-murid Senju yang lain, tersingkir karena tenaga luar biasa fans yang udah kangen berat sama idolanya.

Beberapa yang berhasil nyingkir sebelum jadi korban penganiayaan, selamat tanpa luka serius. Yang apes, yaa... apes... titik gak pake koma.

"Kok cuma adik lo doang yang diserbu penggemar, un?"

Itachi langsung ngacir, paling males kalo ada yang nanya pertanyaan sama.

Mana dia ngerti kenapa cuma Sasuke aja yang jadi cowok idola? Meskipun jadi abangnya Sasuke, punya darah Uchiha juga, dan gak kalah keren, Itachi tetep gak setenar adiknya.

Kayaknya sih gosip hubungan antara Sasuke dan cowok Senju yang bikin dia dapet jumlah voters lebih banyak di ajang idola ini. Cewek, gak tau kenapa pada doyan yang namanya yaoi. Mungkin trend emang selalu gak bisa ditebak.

Hinata yang tetep berperan sebagai Neji meskipun udah terbongkar identitas aslinya oleh sebagian murid Senju, nyari aman dengan masuk Uchiha-gakuen barengan para senpai. Lagian senpaitachi gak ada yang keberatan.

Area sekolah Uchiha lebih rimbun, bangunan bergaya Eropa kuno mengingatkan Hinata pada suasana film vampire. Pohon-pohon besar menjadi pilar di sepanjang jalan menuju gedung utama dari gerbang berlambang Uchiha. Taman luas penuh dan padat dengan remaja berseragam Suna dan Uchiha, stand yang menjual makanan khas festival, dan juga permainan dengan hadiah yang lumayan seru. Jadi, meskipun serem, keramaian dan warna-warni festival mencairkan kesan gelap sekolah khusus cewek ini.

Lagi seru-serunya merhatiin keadaan sekitar, tiba-tiba jeritan para fans dateng lagi. Kirain setelah berhasil nyulik Sasuke, tuh cewek-cewek edan pada insyaf, gak taunya makin parah.

Hinata ditarik Hidan untuk minggir, ngasih jalan utama untuk segerombolan orang yang ternyata dipimpin Gaara.

Si rambut merah idola Suna berjalan paling depan, dagu diangkat, arogan dan berjalan ala royalty, gak pake dadah-dadah segala sih. Beberapa orang yang lain ngebuntutin; ada yang mukanya pake tinta aneh, cewek berambut pirang bertampang sangar, cowok yang rambutnya tajem kayak nanas, cowok gendut yang ngunyah keripik kentang dan satu lagi, cowok berambut mangkok yang nyengir mamerin giginya yang berkilau.

Ini festival musim panas? Ajang idola? Atau pertunjukan sirkus sih?

Tepat di belakang mereka ada anak cewek pendek yang kayaknya cocok jadi anak SMP, berambut coklat, senyumnya gak pernah ilang, dan matanya terpesona Gaara. Nah, di belakangnya lagi ada official fans club-nya Gaara. Jumlahnya gak kalah banyak dari fans-nya Sasuke, mereka bawa bendera bergambar Gaara, atribut kampanye dengan poster gede, t-shirt yang seragaman dan pastinya suara mereka yang teriak-teriak manggilin Gaara.

Jalan utama yang emang panjang, sekarang diserbu pendukung dari kubu lawan.

Gaara dan gerombolannya dari gerbang utama, Sasuke dan suporternya dari arah gedung utama.

Hinata?

Di tengah-tengah.

Kedua kubu berjalan menuju satu-satunya magnet yang ngumpet dibelakang Kisame, gemeteran karena ngeri. Mata Gaara dan Sasuke aja udah serem, apalagi cewek-cewek fans mereka, ganas!

Cuma berjarak beberapa senti, Sasuke dan Gaara berhenti. Gaara masang seringai khasnya yang bikin ngeri tapi bikin fansnya teriak-teriak bahkan ada yang ampe nangis. Sasuke berpose cool, ekspresi datar tapi fans-nya pada pingsan.

"Gaara," si Uchiha menyapa, cool kayak balok es.

"Sasuke," cowok Suna bales menyapa.

Perwakilan fans maju, Sasuke diwakili Sakura, Gaara diwakili cewek pendek berambut coklat.

"Ne, ini Uchiha, sekolah kami gak nerima orang Suna kayak kalian!"

"Huh! Nenek berdada rata, gue yakin LCD TV aja kalah sama dada lo yang kayak papan."

"Apa lo bilang?! Rata???"

"Gaara-sama jauh lebih keren daripada cowok berambut pantat ayam kayak Sasgay!!"

"Eeeh!! Berani lo ya?! Sasuke-kun tuh udah diakuin sama majalah People sebagai cowok cakep di atasnya Lee Min Ho!!"

"Siapa Lee Min Ho?! Maksud lo Rock Lee kali!!"

Ini ajang debat yang biasanya sering muncul saat acara kampanye politik?

"Gaara-sama udah masuk majalah Rolling Stones, sebagai the new icon of punk industries."

"Jiaah!!! Gak keren!"

"Keren!"

"NGGAK!!"

"Sakura," sang Uchiha membuka mulutnya. Sakura berbunga-bunga. "Bisakah kau menyingkir?" Sakura langsung lemes. Si cewek berambut coklat menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah cewek berambut pink.

"Matsuri," Gaara manggil. "Kau diam saja."

Matsuri malah ngambang saking senengnya. "OMG... Gaara-sama ngomong ama gue, suaranya didenger telinga gue, mulut dan lidahnya nyebut nama gue. OMG, OMG, OMG..."

Situasi yang gak enak gini, makin ribet pas Naruto ikutan masuk. Berdiri berseberangan dengan Kisame yang jadi tameng-nya Hinata, di antara Sasuke yang super keren (kata fans-nya sih) dan Gaara yang drop-dead gorgeous (courtesy fans-nya Gaara nih)

"Ngapain sih cewek-cewek pada doyan ama monster bertampang killer gini?" Gak sampe satu detik, Naruto udah tamat digamparin cewek-cewek mutan.

Tapi karena fic ini ngebutuhin kedodolan Naruto yang bersertifikat, cowok pirang itu bangun lagi.

"Mending ma gue aja, gak ada fans serem yang ganggu. Just you and me." Halah, Naruto belagak pake bahasa Inggris segala, tapi lumayan romantis dan emang bener juga sih. Buktinya Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, terpesona lagi ma Naruto yang babak belur.

"Naruto-kun..." Mata memancarkan cahaya bintang dan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Nah kalo udah gini, paling pas kalo Naruto merentangkan tangan, menunggu Hinata berlari ke pelukannya.

"HINATA!!" Sasuke dan Gaara langsung nyerang dunia indah Hinata.

"Hinata?" Sakura nanya.

Uh-oh...

Sebagai cowok yang ngerasa udah berbuat kesalahan fatal, Sasuke bergegas menjatuhkan Sakura dengan satu pukulan telak di leher belakang. Sakura gontai sebentar sebelum pingsan, jatuh ke tanah tanpa ada pemberhentian lain karena gak ada orang yang bantuin. Yang ada, fans cewek lain malah iri karena dia udah berhasil dipukul Sasuke.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke balik ke fokus utama; tapi yang dia temuin cuma Kisame yang asyik ngunyah takoyaki. Hinata ngilang, berikut Gaara dan pengikutnya.

Edan! Cepet banget kaburnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lepaskan..."

"Hinata-chan, kau harus pakai gaun ini." Temari nyodorin gaun cantik feminin.

"Tidak mau."

"Hinata," suara rendah Gaara menghentikan semua suara lain, termasuk Hinata yang protes. "Pakai pakaian yang lebih pantas untukmu."

Gaara keluar dari ruang guru Uchiha-gakuen yang berubah fungsi jadi ruang ganti. Hinata akhirnya cuma bisa nurut.

Ada yang nanya kenapa Hinata bisa punya tunangan kayak Gaara? Berikut sedikit penjelasannya.

**Flashback.**

Halah, gak usah pake flashback segala lah...

Sebenernya sih simple, Hinata kan heiress di klan-nya, Gaara meskipun anak bungsu, lebih berkualitas dibanding Kankuro, kakaknya yang hobi pake make-up. Hiashi butuh cowok berdarah ningrat yang lebih keren dan kompeten, makanya ngambil Gaara sebagai calon menantu. Tapi Gaara bukan satu-satunya kandidat, sebelumnya, Hiashi sempet mikirin satu nama, Itachi.

What?!

Iya, mas Itachi anaknya Fugaku dan Mikoto, kakaknya Sasuke. Sayangnya, Itachi lebih suka jadi single sebelum kekurung sama cewek yang jadi tunangannya. Hiashi... ngapain juga kudu nunggu, judulnya aja tunangan, gak berarti harus married besok kan? Dan kemudian... Itachi dibuang dari daftar, nama Gaara menjadi satu-satunya yang gemilang.

Nah, kalo Gaara yang adiknya Kankuro bisa menarik perhatian Hiashi, kenapa Sasuke yang adiknya Itachi gak bisa?

Jawabannya, Neji.

Neji?

Yup, si smexy Hyuuga yang sedari kecil rajin ngelindungin adik ceweknya dari Uchiha yang rajin ngejar-ngejar Hinata. Kalo aja waktu Hinata pertama kali ketemu Sasuke di Senju, sempet nanya gimana Sasuke inget Hinata, dia mungkin bakal dapet jawaban sama, Neji.

Dulu Hinata nanya, apa mereka sekelas kan?

Harusnya dia nanya, "Apa kita saling kenal?" atau nggak, "Apa kita pernah satu sekolah selain TK?"

Karena kenyataannya, Sasuke selalu masuk sekolah yang dimasukin Hinata. Satu SD, SMP, yah... makanya dia ada di Senju dan gak masuk Suna. Cuma... Neji yang 'sayang banget' ma adiknya, ngelindungin Hinata kemanapun tuh anak pergi. Senjata pamungkas Neji, penggaris besi 30 cm yang bikin dia ditakutin anak-anak cowok satu sekolahan.

Untuk ngejatuhin Neji, Sasuke perlu satu tindakan ampuh yang aman. Sebagai sesama anak bungsu, Hanabi mau bantuin Sasuke yang juga mau bantuin Hanabi untuk ngedongkrak jumlah bloggers yang mampir ke blog pribadinya.

Dengan sentuhan virtual, internet, dan drama Korea yang terpaksa ditonton Sasuke (karena Hanabi ogah nonton), mereka berdua nyusun skenario yang bisa menguntungkan keduanya, kalo disodorin ke produser, mungkin ada yang minat?

Dan sekarang kita semua jadi tau, siapa dalang utama dibalik skenario yang rumit ini.

Cuma satu kesalahan Sasuke, dia gak pernah nanya sejarah percintaannya Hinata ke Hanabi. So, kehadiran Gaara jelas diluar skenario.

Sekian.

Wait!! Jangan kabur dulu, fic-nya masih nyambung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Hinata keluar, Gaara yang tadinya cuek dan duduk nyantai, langsung berdiri. Dia diam dan gak ngomong, cuma mata yang terlihat puas ngeliat wujud Hinata yang cewek banget.

Temari nuntun Hinata ke Gaara, si rambut merah tetep pasif sampe Temari perlu ngedorong bahu Hinata biar nempel ke Gaara. Semua kakak cewek tuh emang gitu deh, doyan maksa. Meski kali ini, Gaara seneng aja kakaknya belagak jadi mak comblang.

"Ano... s-saya... s-su-suka Sasuke."

Suara musik festival di kejauhan semakin terdengar, semua orang diam dan gak berani bergerak. Hinata mulai pucat, sadar bahwa dia udah salah ngomong. Hinata juga mempertanyakan niat Gaara, beneran gak sih cowok kayak Gaara suka sama Hinata? Atau jangan-jangan karena Hinata jadian ma rivalnya?

Cowok, biasanya lebih mentingin pride mereka daripada hati.

Gaara, mungkin bukan pengecualian. Dia ngelakuin semua ini, untuk menang dari Sasuke. Tapi, Hinata kan bukan hadiah, Hinata manusia.

"Maksud perkataanmu apa, aku tidak akan bertanya. Kau dan aku sudah menjadi satu kesatuan, siapapun yang menghalangi, akan kusingkirkan."

Gigi Gaara bergemerutuk saat rahangnya saling menekan, oh yeah... people, cowok ini berusaha banget untuk gak nunjukin amarahnya ke Hinata. Satu perilaku yang mungkin bisa disebut gentleman? Tapi kalimatnya Gaara serem banget, Hinata ngerasa udah jadi orang yang pantes disalahin, pengkhianat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara berniat ninggalin festival bareng Hinata, ngedate sekalian ke daerah yang jauh lebih nyaman.

Jalan menuju pintu keluar berubah padat merayap dan sulit ditembus bahkan oleh seorang Gaara. Menggandeng tunangannya, Gaara terus mendorong setiap orang yang menghalangi jalan. Hentakan dia rasakan saat tangan kiri Hinata yang bebas, direbut Sasuke.

Duel part II akan segera dimulai.

"Mau apalagi, Uchiha?"

"Hinata pacarku!" seru Sasuke.

Gaara mentertawakan kalimat Sasuke, "Pacar? Apa bagusnya posisi itu? Aku tunangannya. Jika kau kurang paham, tunangan itu juga berarti calon suaminya, orang yang akan mengisi hidupnya, masa depannya."

"Aku orang yang ada di hatinya."

"Salah! Suka atau tidak, orang yang ada di hatinya adalah Uzumaki," koreksi Gaara.

Pangeran Uchiha diam, Gaara menutup mulut.

Ada gak sih orang yang bisa bantuin Hinata?

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu milih Hinata yang kayak gini sih?"

Sakura? Kenapa Sakura?!!

"Iya lah... daripada kamu, Nenek berdada rata!"

Matsuri??!!

Yang bener dong. Mereka sih bukannya bantuin, tapi malah bikin situasi nambah rumit.

"Sasuke..." Hinata menatap mata pacarnya, "Bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

Sasuke terlalu terkejut untuk menolak, dia makin mempererat pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Dia wanita terhormat, Uchiha. Ini adalah hal benar yang perlu dia lakukan."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, mata hitam tidak melepas pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Apa kau kurang jelas?! Lepaskan dia, Uchiha!!"

Sasuke melepas Hinata yang mulai mengalirkan air mata, tapi bukan berarti dia menyerah. Sasuke melangkah maju dengan cepat, mengepalkan tangannya sebelum menciptakan luka di ujung bibir Gaara dengan pukulan keras.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke masih bertanya pada Hinata, suaranya yang lemah berlawanan dengan pukulan kerasnya yang kedua. Gaara berusaha membalas, Sasuke dengan cermat menghindari pukulan Gaara.

"KENAPA?!!" Sasuke menuntut penjelasan sekarang.

Hinata tidak lagi menahan air matanya yang perih, namun tetap tidak ada kata.

"Apa ketulusanku tidak cukup?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara yang semakin terbakar emosi, menyerang balik, Sasuke sudah tidak lagi peduli. Rasa sakit di hatinya jauh lebih menyayat daripada pukulan Gaara yang bertubi-tubi.

Tidak ada suara, Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar suara lain selain suara Hinata, jawaban Hinata, penjelasan Hinata.

Kenapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh!! Wah udah Chapter 11... Minna-san arigato udah rajin baca dan review... Scandalicious gak akan berarti kalo kalian gak ada. **

**T A M A T**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Just kidding... ^^v**

**Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bwt fans-nya Lee Min Ho. Saya juga suka kok, tapi emang gak ngikutin BBF, abis Korea banget! *ya iyalah! namanya juga drama Korea* **

**Nyampe angka 100 gak ya untuk ripyu chapter ini? Bantuin ya... sumbangkan ripyu Anda dengan mengklik tombol ripyu di bawah layar.**

**Arigato.**

**-rb-**


	12. Chapter 12

**-12-**

**Simply Complicated**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, tidak usah merasa bersalah." Gaara mendorong Hinata masuk ke mobil yang telah siap membawa mereka menjauh dari Uchiha-gakuen. Hinata duduk di kursi penumpang, berdampingan dengan Gaara yang membersihkan luka di ujung bibirnya dan darah di buku jarinya, darah Sasuke. "Ayahmu sudah tahu tentang permainan konyol kalian. Hanabi akan membereskan semuanya, Neji kembali, dan kau akan pindah ke Suna."

Mobil mulai bergerak saat Hinata membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku perlu mengawasimu, jika tidak—"

"Kenapa?" bisik Hinata, menatap gambar bergerak dari jendela, "Kenapa?"

"Kau bicara apa, Hinata?"

"Karena aku sayang padamu, Sasuke. Karena aku perlu membereskan masalah ini sendiri, Sasuke. Karena aku bukan anak perempuan cengeng yang dulu kau kenal, Sasuke."

Gaara menunggu, Hinata menoleh.

Menatap mata hijau Gaara, Hinata bicara, "Aku ingin bilang begitu padanya tadi." Suara lembut Hinata terdengar begitu lemah, Gaara tahu gadis Hyuuga itu bersedih, tapi dia acuh.

Yang paling penting, Hinata sudah kembali ke tangannya, tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya, Sasuke tenang di ruang kesehatan Uchiha-gakuen hingga para fans menyerang ketentraman yang seharusnya dia dapat sebagai hak prerogative seorang Uchiha di sekolah milik keluarganya. Kenyataannya, Sasuke harus rela tertatih-tatih menyingkir dari Uchiha-gakuen dan ngikutin saran Mama tercinta untuk ke rumah sakit.

Pastinya, Mikoto khawatir berat ngeliat keadaan Sasuke yang babak belur, seingatnya kan semua anak cowok di Uchiha udah diajarin ngelawan kalo ketemu musuh, penculik atau jenis pelaku kriminal apapun.

Iya sih, Gaara emang bukan kriminal, tetep aja udah bikin Sasuke luka, mungkin juga ada tulangnya yang patah atau jumlah ketampanan Uchiha yang makin pol malah berkurang, aduh... amit-amit deh. Modal utama kalo ampe rusak, bisa abis masa jaya Uchiha di mata masyarakat.

Dan dengan alasan itu juga, Mikoto membawa putra bungsunya mampir ke dokter bedah plastik terpercaya sesampainya di rumah sakit. Sasuke, pastinya langsung nolak dan cuma minta istirahat di kamar rawat VIP yang cuma nyediain satu ranjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang masuk rumah sakit, tidak diketahui Hinata yang harus ngadepin Hyuuga Hiashi. Gaara membawa Hinata pulang dengan pertimbangan, mengutamakan sang calon mertua. Tapi perkiraan Hinata kalo Hiashi bakal marah besar, keliru. Hiashi cuma nyuruh anak kesayangan masuk kamar, memikirkan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Kayak gini, justru bikin depresi, mendingan dimarahin, nangis dan selesai. Begini mah, sedih yang dirasain Hinata malah makin berasa.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Hinata berhadapan dengan kamar tidur yang telah lama tidak dia temui. Semua masih sama, ranjang, lemari pakaian, meja belajar, dan tirai yang selalu bersih. Hanya ada satu yang hilang dari meja di dekat ranjang, frame yang berisi foto Hinata kecil dan ibunya.

"Otou-san mengambilnya."

Hinata menoleh, menemui adik perempuannya yang baru membuka pintu kamar. "Eh?" tanya Hinata. Dia dengar kalimat Hanabi, hanya tidak langsung mempercayai pernyataan yang terdengar mustahil.

"Otou-san menyimpan foto Nee-chan di ruang kerjanya."

Hinata ingin tahu alasannya, selama dia mengenal ayahnya yang jarang bicara, Hinata tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang dari seorang Hiashi. Ayahnya tahu cara menuntut, memerintah, memberikan rasa takut dan lebih sering perasaan asing. Meski bertalian darah, Hinata tidak pernah bisa mengerti sang ayah.

"Otou-san tetap seorang ayah kan?" Hanabi bicara, "Meskipun lebih banyak hal yang membuatnya jauh dari arti kata 'ayah' atau perannya sebagai seorang ayah." Hinata menghela nafas, mencoba memahami sudut pandang adiknya. "Otou-san, punya caranya sendiri. Cara yang perlu kita mengerti dengan jalan pikiran seorang Hyuuga, tradisi Hyuuga, dan kepercayaan Hyuuga pada Hyuuga yang lain."

Yang terakhir membuat Hinata agak bingung, "Hanabi-chan...?"

"Jika kau punya impian, apa seorang Hyuuga Hiashi mampu menghentikanmu, Nee-chan?" Hanabi berjalan mendekati kakak perempuannya, "Hyuuga Hiashi mungkin bisa, tapi sosok ayah di dalam diri Hiashi tidak akan sanggup menghentikan harapanmu yang terbentang." Hanabi lalu memeluk tangan Hinata dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat, "Otou-san begitu kagum karena kau menunjukkan keberanian demi mencapai cita-citamu."

Ada air yang membasahi bola mata Hinata, namun senyumnya merekah pelan.

"Kau akan melepas kesempatan ini?" Hanabi bertanya, sekaligus memberi kakaknya dukungan.

Saat Hanabi membuat senyum cerah di wajahnya, Hinata menggeleng tanpa ragu.

"Yosh!" Dengan itu, Hanabi menyeret kakaknya ke arah jendela. "Kau akan melarikan diri, Juliet."

"Eh?" Kalo Hinata bingung, gak bisa disalahin juga. "Bukannya Otou-san..."

"Masalahnya bukan Otou-san, tapi Gaara-san." Hanabi memotong kalimat Hinata.

Ah iya... Gaara, hampir lupa.

Hanabi membuka tirai hingga cahaya kemerahan senja menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar terang. Setelah lapisan kaca dibuka, rambut pirang Deidara terlihat seperti baru dicat. "Lama banget sih, pegel nih gue."

"Se...senpai?"

"Yo! Hinata-chan."

Yah... gak perlu lama-lama saling menyapa lah, ini kan bukan acara cari jodoh yang perlu perkenalan secara detil. Hanabi yang gak sabaran, ngedorong kakaknya keluar.

"Ini lantai dua, Hanabi-chan."

"Iya, aku tau, makanya Deidara ada di sini."

"Kalian kenal?"

Duh... dibilangin gak perlu lama-lama, bikin geregetan deh. Ntar kalo ketauan Gaara, bisa gawat.

Hinata melangkah dengan hati-hati, dituntun Deidara yang udah nyediain tangga. Balkon kecil yang nempel dengan kamar Hinata jadi pos ronda senpai pirang yang udah dari tadi nungguin.

"Lo turun duluan."

Hinata nurut, melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebih hati-hati di tangga aluminium yang entah datang dari mana.

Di darat, sisa senpai yang lain ternyata udah nunggu juga. Keluar dari semak-semak tempat persembunyian mereka, satu-persatu senpai terpesona dengan pemandangan Hinata yang pake sun-dress selutut menuruni tangga. Rok lembutnya berkibar dengan anggun, kaki mulus berkulit putih tanpa cacat bak porselen berharga selangit. Senpaitachi pada ngiler.

Helaan nafas panjang yang kecewa, terdengar saat kaki Hinata berpijak dengan aman di tanah.

Show's over, guys. Get back to work!!

"Aree`...?" Hinata bingung ngeliat ekspresi senpaitachi yang tiba-tiba lemes.

Untungnya setelah Deidara nyampe, semua balik lagi ke modus siaga, jadi tujuh kurcaci yang kelebihan jumlah untuk ngelindungin Snow "Hinata" White.

"Buruan, Hiyata."

"Nagato-senpai, nama saya Hinata."

"Lo juga manggil gue, Pein. Itu nama keren gue." Sang leader berpose sebentar dengan gaya standar. Semua pengikut gak ada yang peduli dan sibuk narik Hinata untuk ngejauh dari halaman rumah Hyuuga. "Sheesh!!" Pein terpaksa ngerelain pose leader-nya dan berlari nyusul.

Van yang juga familiar di mata Hinata ternyata udah nunggu. What's this? Kereta kencana-nya Cinderella?

Van butut Orochimaru hari itu kosong dari perlengkapan cosplay, cuma ada seorang Kakuzu yang punya tugas jadi supir, secara tuh orang ngaku punya SIM dan keahlian nyupir dibanding anak sekolahan yang lain. Maklum, Kakuzu udah ketuaan untuk dibilang anak sekolahan.

So, Hinata dan semua senpai masuk. Hinata yang masih bingung, diem dan takut ngomong. Padahal dia penasaran banget gimana senpai, Orochimaru, dan Hanabi bisa barengan bantuin dia.

"Pokoknya lo harus tetep jadian ama Sasuke," Zetsu nyeletuk.

"Bener," yang lain nyahut.

"K-kenapa?"

Semua ngeliatin Pein, berharap si pirang mesum bisa ngasih penjelasan. "Aa-ah... gini ya... tadi gue dicuekin, sekarang pada ngarep gue jawab."

"Pein-sama kan leader kita," Tobi ngeles ala 'good boy' Mo gimana lagi, paling gampang emang ngangkat Pein dengan pujian. "Pein-sama, adalah leader yang sangat bisa kita andalkan."

Semua ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Tch!" Pein nyerah, "Lo jadian ma Sasuke, kita semua bisa seneng. Lo dan Sasuke juga."

Hinata gak puas dengan jawaban Pein. Iya lah... maksudnya kita semua bisa seneng, apaan?

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Pein berubah memelas, kalo aja matanya normal, Pein pasti udah majang puppy eyes. "Please ya... tetep jadian ma Sasuke, kalo gak, melayang deh Audi A4 kita."

Haaah??

"Kita kan ikutan kuisnya Hanabi-chan, jawaban kita tuh kalian bakal jadian. Jawaban gak bisa diubah. Kalo aja dulu kita jawab lo dan Sasuke bakal putus, kita gak akan repot-repot kayak gini."

Astajim! Ternyata!!

"Gue mau A4 yang atapnya convertible, supaya bisa dibuka dan angin bisa melambaikan rambut pirang gue."

Parah nih! Senpaitachi ternyata gak cuma mesum, tapi juga matre!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang memejamkan mata menjadi hal yang dilihat Hinata setelah bebas dari para senpai. Kamar VIP tempat Sasuke dirawat, terang dengan cahaya putih neon di pusat langit-langit.

Hinata menarik pelan kursi di sisi ranjang Sasuke sebelum duduk di atasnya. Menghela nafas, Hinata tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang tertidur dengan nyaman. Masih ada sisa luka di ujung bibirnya, lebam di dekat mata kiri, dan ruam merah di tulang pipi. Rambut Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat agak liar kini malah terkulai lemah, warnanya seakan memudar.

Dilihat dari dekat, Sasuke lebih pucat dari biasanya. Bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah. Nafasnya yang teratur, sunyi dari suara. Rasanya Hinata begitu merindukan mata hitam si Uchiha yang biasanya selalu melihat Hinata dengan tatapan tanpa putus, suaranya yang seringkali datar, dan hangat sentuhan Sasuke di kulit Hinata.

_--"Apa ketulusanku tidak cukup?"--_

Hinata menghela nafas lagi ketika dia mengingat kata-kata Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya akan memandangku terus?"

Perhatian Hinata beralih sepenuhnya saat suara Sasuke membelah sunyi. Perlahan, dia melihat lagi mata pekat Sasuke, mata yang terlihat tenang tanpa emosi.

Awalnya Hinata berpikir, Sasuke akan marah karena tindakannya. Hinata bahkan yakin, Sasuke tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Hinata juga sudah mempersiapkan penjelasan yang akan dia sampaikan pada Sasuke, alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal itu padanya saat di festival.

Cowok Uchiha itu bergeser sedikit, membuka selimut sebelum menyisakan tempat di ranjang untuk Hinata. Hyuuga yang memerah hanya bisa duduk diam.

"Aku keras kepala, Hinata. Jangan kira hanya dengan menyingkirkanku, kau bisa pergi seenaknya."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa meninggalkanku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Kau bisa punya tunangan, tapi aku tidak akan mundur. Kau bisa punya orang lain di hatimu, tapi akan aku pastikan akhirnya kau berakhir denganku."

Mata Sasuke kini menunjukkan niat kuat yang tidak mudah goyah. Hinata tahu ada banyak cara untuk memohon maaf, tapi saat itu, dia hanya paham satu cara yang paling mudah.

Melepas sepatunya, Hinata menempati sisi kosong yang sempit di samping Sasuke. Hangat yang perlahan menyebar membuat Hinata merasa dia telah memilih orang yang paling tepat untuk menemaninya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi ya."

Hinata mengangguk menyembunyikan senyumnya, sementara Sasuke melingkarkan dua lengannya untuk merengkuh Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Belom tamat alias tubikontinyu. **

**Klik tombol Review di bawah dan Anda akan membuat saya happy hari ini.**

**v^^v**

**-rb-**

***iklan* (dari Hyuu-chan)**

**Mari jagokan author favorit-mu di 'Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2009' Visit www(dot)infantrum(dot)co(dot)nr/ **


	13. Chapter 13

**-13-**

**Love Story in the Desert**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merasakan aura gelap di sekitarnya. Meski menikmati tidurnya yang lelap, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat warna hitam di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup. Lalu perasaan gak enak yang juga membuatnya merasakan déjà vu.

Melawan rasa kantuk, Uchiha yang berbagi ranjang dengan Hinata, membuka pelan matanya. Pertama, dia ngeliat warna rambut Hinata, membuatnya ingin kembali tidur. Namun perasaan aneh yang gak nyaman justru makin kerasa. Membuka matanya lagi, Sasuke dihadapkan dengan mata putih Hyuuga yang terlihat kontras dengan warna rambut panjangnya yang coklat gelap.

"Uchiha."

Suara rendah terdengar lebih maskulin dari suara Hinata yang lembut. Apa mungkin Hinata udah nemu cara yang lebih baik untuk bikin suaranya jadi beneran mirip cowok?

Atau...

Jangan-jangan... Hinata yang asli, justru cowok!!

Pikiran super aneh yang akhirnya paling ampuh membasmi kantuk. Sasuke benar-benar bangun sekarang.

Rambut coklat, mata putih, suara khas cowok.

"Menyingkir dari sepupuku, Uchiha," dia berbisik, gigi bergemurutuk saat dia menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

Sasuke merasa air hampir beku disiram sekaligus ke kepalanya, otaknya langsung kram.

"Onii-chan...?" suara kecil Hinata yang baru bangun memanggil, lengkap dengan muka imut ala chibi Hinata.

Aura gelap di sekitar Neji, rontok dalam hitungan detik. "Hinata-chan!!" Scene drama antar saudara yang telah berpisah begitu lama, terpajang. Harusnya mengharukan, yang ada justru aneh.

Gimana nggak, Neji langsung nyosor ke Hinata yang baru bangun, masih ada di pelukan Sasuke pula. Alhasil, tuh tempat tidur penuh dengan tiga orang. Hinata mirip selai blueberry di antara roti tawar.

"Minggir, Uchiha!!"

Kenapa juga Sasuke yang minggir? Bukannya Neji yang harusnya minggir?

Detik itu, Sasuke sadar, penyakit Shisukon* Neji belom sembuh, malah makin parah kayaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Hinata chan... baru aku tinggal sebentar, kau sudah seperti ini." Neji duduk di seberang Hinata. Meja tamu di ruang VIP kamar rawat Sasuke, menjadi tempat yang dipilih Hinata untuk mengurangi rindu dengan kakak sepupunya. "Harusnya aku tidak egois, harusnya aku tetap tinggal di sini menjagamu." Bibir Neji mulai bergetar.

Hinata menepuk pelan punggung tangan Neji, lalu membelainya hingga sang Hyuuga jenius mengangkat wajahnya. "Onii-chan, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! Kau dilecehkan Uchiha geblek itu!" Mata putih Neji menatap tajam musuh terbesarnya.

"Sasuke itu... um..." Hinata mau bilang, _Sasuke itu pacarku, Nii-chan_. Adik perempuan kadang malu-malu saat ngenalin cowok yang dia taksir ke kakak cowoknya.

Neji yang kenal Hinata dari jaman masih pada piyik pasti kenal banget ciri-ciri Hinata yang keliatan jelas di mukanya. Pipi merah Hinata bikin Neji syok. Seumur-umur, dia cuma ngeliat pipi Hinata berubah pink, itu juga kalo ngeliat Naruto dari jauh, sekarang warnanya lebih gelap, lebih merah.

"Uchiha..." Sasuke udah menodai adik sepupunya yang polos. "Lo kemanain Hinata gue?"

Hinata gue? Di mana kesopanan seorang Neji? Biasanya dia bilang 'aku' bukan 'gue'. Lagian, gak kelebihan posesif tuh dia bilang 'Hinata gue'?

Para pembaca terhormat, Hyuuga Neji punya sedikit masalah dengan kejiwaannya.

Pertama akan saya jelaskan bahwa data perkembangan mental sang jenius terbukti normal hingga usianya empat tahun. Saat ulang tahun Hinata yang ke tiga, Neji janji ke ayah tercinta bahwa dia akan jadi satu-satunya orang yang ada di samping Hinata dan melindungi adik kecilnya.

Waktu itu, Hizashi emang janjiin sepeda baru kalo Neji nurut dan ngajak Hinata main di luar. Yang penting buat orang tua kan, anak-anak ngurusin urusan mereka sendiri, yang tua bisa enjoy nonton dorama di TV atau asyik nonton pertandingan softball yang tayang LIVE. Rugi banget kalo cuma karena Hinata yang nangis sendirian, Hizashi yang lagi dititipin Hinata sama saudara kembarnya, harus ninggalin acara favoritnya.

Sebelum janjinya terpenuhi, Hizashi udah keburu koit duluan. Banyak yang bilang, Hizashi keselek kacang. Lebih banyak orang yakin, Hizashi jatuh pas lagi seru-serunya ngedukung tim favoritnya. Gak cuma jatuh, pertama dia kepleset, numpahin soda di meja ke lantai, terus karena buru-buru pengen nonton kelanjutan game, dia kepleset lagi, tapi berhasil pegangan. Nah, karena yang jadi pegangannya TV, berat badannya ampuh narik TV dari meja.

Sekarang, ini rumus science-nya.

Kepleset (teori keseimbangan), soda di lantai (zat cair berkarbonat dan sangat berbahaya bagi lambung yang rasanya enak), listrik dari TV yang pecah (teori energi), jatuh (gravitasi).

Sama dengan... R. I. P.

Listrik di RT tempatnya tinggal, harus padam selama empat puluh hari karena seorang Hyuuga Hizashi kepleset. Dahsyat!

Karena itu, Neji benci banget ma Hinata.

Ah salah, itu mah Neji di serial animenya.

Seharusnya begini; Karena itu juga, Neji malah makin over-protective ke Hinata.

Oke, cukup jalan-jalan ke masa lalu, sekarang kita balik ke masa kini.

Sampe mana tadi?

Aah...

"Uchiha, lo kemanain Hinata gue?"

Hinata yang masih polos kayak pantat bayi, malah ngangkat tangan, serasa diabsen di kelas tuh anak. "Onii-chan... aku di sini."

Kalo ada yang mau tau kelemahan seorang Neji, gampang. Suruh aja Hinata senyum. Si Hyuuga yang kaku dan sangat serius itu bakal luntur, langsung balik ke pribadinya yang penyayang dan gampang gemes. "Hinata-chan, kawaii!!"

Tuh kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya tanpa menyulitkan orang lain. Hari itu, Hinata yang sebelumnya berniat mengunjungi rumah Gaara, bisa menghemat ongkos taksi. Gaara yang emang cerdas dan gak gampang diboongin, udah nunggu Hinata di lobby rumah sakit.

Sikap tubuh Gaara yang tegak berdiri memperjelas sifatnya yang tidak suka diperintah orang lain. Gaara adalah contoh pribadi yang bisa menghargai kebebasan sebagai hak setiap manusia. Mungkin, ada sedikit harapan untuk Hinata jika dia bersungguh-sungguh meminta pada Gaara untuk melepasnya.

Sebaliknya, langkah Hinata yang pendek dan diseret, meyakinkan Gaara bahwa Hinata memiliki rasa takut, ragu, dan yang paling besar, kurangnya rasa percaya diri.

Dua orang yang memiliki kepribadian sangat bertolak belakang itu kini berhadapan.

Hinata menunduk menatap lantai, tatapan Gaara lurus pada cewek Hyuuga yang memainkan bahan rok-nya.

"Jadi?" Gaara menyilangkan dua lengan di depan dadanya saat menghela nafas, mungkin Gaara juga ingat untuk membuang stress yang belakangan mengganggunya.

Aura di sekitar Hinata terasa hangat tapi juga bersedih, Hinata tentu tak bisa menyangkal rasa bersalah yang semakin kuat jika harus menyingkirkan Gaara. Sungguh gak berterima kasih jika dia tahu bagaimana Gaara serius terhadapnya.

Gaara tidak akan membuang waktunya yang berkualitas hanya untuk pulang ke Jepang dan menemui Hinata. Cowok berambut merah itu sudah terbiasa tinggal di daratan panas dan iklim tropis California. Baginya, suhu di Jepang yang seringkali dingin, tidak terasa nyaman. Jika bukan karena Hinata, karena apa lagi dia pulang?

Hinata segera membungkukkan badan, telapak tangan meremas lututnya. Bisikannya pelan, tapi tidak ada sisa ragu di suaranya. "Gomen."

Satu kata itu cukup mengartikan banyak hal. Maaf karena aku menolakmu. Maaf karena aku mengkhianatimu. Maaf karena aku menyukai orang lain. Maaf karena tidak bisa menyambut uluran tanganmu.

Tapi Gaara hanya mendengarnya sebagai satu kata, maaf.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Cowok Suna itu ingin Hinata menjelaskan lebih mendetil, agar dia lebih yakin.

Hinata yang masih membungkuk hanya mengulangi kata yang sama, tidak ingin melukai perasaan dan harga diri Gaara lebih jauh. "Gomen."

Gaara menghela nafasnya lagi, menyerah pada satu kata yang memang memiliki arti perpisahan.

"Kita buat kesepakatan."

Hinata tidak merubah posisi tubuhnya, hanya bahu yang dia angkat sedikit, sinyal untuk Gaara bahwa Hinata mendengarkan. Mungkin gadis itu memang berharap ada kesepakatan. Mungkin dengan begitu, ada sedikit keadilan yang bisa diberikan Hinata pada Gaara.

"Akan kuijinkan waktu memutuskan. Jika satu saat kau ingin kembali, aku akan tetap menerimamu."

Hinata merasakan matanya perih, ini tetap tidak adil bagi Gaara.

Saat Hinata bangun dari posisi membungkuknya, Gaara sudah menjauh dari ruangan dingin yang penuh dengan orang. Hinata memberanikan diri sekali lagi. Suaranya yang berteriak memanggil Gaara, hampir tenggelam di dalam ruangan yang ramai dengan lalu lintas kesibukan rumah sakit.

"Jika satu saat kau menemukan orang lain, kau harus berjanji padaku untuk bahagia, Gaara-san!!"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, tidak berbalik, hanya diam dan menghela nafas lagi.

Air mata hangat yang sebelumnya menggenang, perlahan mengalir di pipi Hinata. "Arigato, Gaara-san." Hinata berbisik. "Gomen," lanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah dua hari, Sasuke pulang ke Senju dan hanya menemui ranjang Hinata yang telah kosong. Meski identitas asli Hinata masih terbilang aman, Hinata tidak ingin membuat Hiashi khawatir dengan tinggal di antara murid cowok Senju. Pilihan untuk sekolah di Uchiha juga ia tolak, Hinata gak mungkin tinggal di antara fans Sasuke yang lebih serem dari cowok-cowok di Senju. Setidaknya, murid Senju nggak ada yang minat untuk menghancurkan Hinata cuma karena jadian ma Sasuke.

So, pilihan terakhir Hinata hanya Suna. Sekolah dengan standar di atas rata-rata yang menerima cewek dan cowok, gak ada fans girl dengan killing intent, asramanya lebih nyaman, dan Neji juga bisa ikutan masuk.

Sasuke juga bisa ikutan masuk.

Gaara juga.

Dan... Sakura juga.

Kalo udah ada Sakura, berarti Naruto juga.

Musim semi tahun ini, pasti rame di Suna.

Untuk sekarang, awal kehidupan Hinata sebagai siswi Suna dimulai dengan tinggal sekamar bareng Temari yang ternyata punya hobi karaoke. Sementara Sasuke, harus rela nunggu sampe tahun ajaran berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Suna, makan malam diadakan di kantin yang sangat luas. Murid-muridnya bisa bebas milih meja dan menu yang udah disediain sama pihak sekolah. Serunya lagi, di Suna, setelah selesai makan malam, para murid bebas ngegunain fasilitas sekolah termasuk kolam renang dan game center.

Hinata hampir selalu memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan duduk di kursi penonton lapangan basket, menyemangati sepupunya yang ternyata punya bakat.

"Slam dunk!!" Neji melayang tinggi, membawa bola basket menuju keranjang. "Scoreeee!!!" teriaknya setelah berhasil mencetak angka lain untuk timnya.

Neji yang terbiasa dengan kemenangan di tangannya, berjalan dengan angkuh ke tengah lapangan. Lalu si Hyuuga berambut panjang menunjuk ke satu arah, "You!" dia bilang, muka berkeringat plus arogansi di suaranya, "...are nothing compared to me, Jordan." Tiang lampu yang ditunjuk jari telunjuk Neji tetap dingin.

Hinata cuma bisa duduk diam, nonton Neji yang maksa main basket sendirian.

Lapangan basket outdoor ternyata lumayan nyaman di cuaca musim panas, malam membawa angin sejuk yang jarang ada. Kebanyakan murid Suna seru-seruan di game center, Neji yang merasa dirinya terlalu dewasa untuk ikutan gabung, menolak main dan akhirnya nyeret Hinata untuk jadi pendukung tunggal.

"Aku tidak yakin dia bisa tetap menang jika lawannya bukan tiang lampu yang dia anggap Michael Jordan."

Saat Hinata menoleh ke sisi kirinya, dia tidak mampu bicara.

"Kau tidak menjemputku, Hyuuga. Kau harusnya minta maaf."

Duduk di samping Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke yang masih menyisakan plester putih di tulang pipinya. Tapi secara keseluruhan, Sasuke sudah pulih seperti sediakala.

Amazing?

Yang lebih menakjubkan adalah reaksi Hinata yang tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung meluk Uchiha yang hanya bisa tersenyum karena terlalu ja-im untuk nari tarian kemenangan ala Macarena.

Love, so sweet...

"Hyuuga, ini caramu minta maaf?" Sasuke nanya, santai dan serasa bebas dari beban berat. Fresh couple yang emang baru jadian itu bertahan dengan posisi mereka yang dirasa nyaman. Hinata yang lebih kecil dari Sasuke pas banget berada di pelukan Uchiha yang punya body tinggi dan gak terlalu berotot. Oh yeah... Sasuke bagi sebagian banyak cewek kan seorang dewa, yang sempurna dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki dan ujung-ujung yang lain.

"UCHIHA!!"

Dan semua dewa punya penggagum juga yang anti. Bagi Sasuke, Neji. Cowok shisukon yang perlu bantuan dan cari pacar, atau mungkin cari jalan hidupnya sendiri dan gak lagi gangguin Hinata.

"Lepasin Hinata-chan!!"

Kalo Sasuke selama ini tau caranya serius, sekali-kali, cowok Uchiha itu juga suka jahil. Dia justru mempererat tangan yang mengikat Hinata, menyusupkan wajahnya di antara warna gelap rambut panjang Hinata untuk mencapai leher, mencium aroma indah sang Hyuuga cantik yang pastinya udah siap pingsan karena kelakuan Sasuke.

Barometer kemarahan Neji meningkat tajam. Cowok Hyuuga itu lari untuk membebaskan Hinata dari cengkraman pangeran jahat, bersikap selayaknya sang ksatria yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu melindungi sang putri dari marabahaya.

JRENG!! JRENG!!

Adegan film action yang standar dimulai.

"Apa-apaan ini? Uchiha ada di Suna?" Sampai akhirnya Gaara datang dan menyingkirkan Neji dari layar.

JREnngg??...

Apesnya dirimu, Neji...

Yup, kehadiran Gaara adalah tanda bahwa perjuangan belum berakhir bagi Sasuke yang ternyata udah ngantongin student's ID card Suna. Resmi jadi siswa Suna, kenapa nggak boleh ada di lingkungan Suna?

"Gaara! Lo ngerusak momen gue!!" Neji teriak. Neji yang udah gak lagi menggunakan 'aku'.

Mayday-mayday...

"So?..." Gaara menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. "Kau mau apa?"

Dari kejauhan, beberapa figur terlihat berlari dengan semangat. Murid Suna juga ada yang latihan atletik malem-malem?

"Gaara-samaaa...!!" suaranya Matsuri.

"Sasuke-kuunnn...!!" suaranya Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaannn..." suaranya Naruto.

Ternyata mereka.

Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata, masih memajang senyum bahagia. "Kudengar di dekat sini juga ada bioskop?" Gak peduli keadaan sekitar yang genting dan fokus untuk ngerencanain acara date perdana mereka.

"Lo mau ngelawan, Gaara?!" Neji makin maju, kebencian udah nyampe ubun-ubun.

"Kalo iya?" Gaara nantang.

Matsuri yang nyampe duluan, bantuin idolanya ngelawan cowok Hyuuga yang sendirian. Dengan tangannya yang kecil, Matsuri narik rambut Neji. Terdengar suara robekan yang parah, disusul dengan Neji yang ber-"Owwwwww!!! Kulit kepala gue!!"

Sakura nyusul, secermat mungkin mencoba melerai dan menciptakan kedamaian. "Ya ampun! Barbar!!" Matsuri terlalu hebat untuk dianggap barbar, levelnya di atas itu. Tangannya yang gak sibuk, narik rambut pink Sakura. "Oww!! Rambut berhargaku!!" Naruto nyampe terakhir, pastinya pengen jadi pahlawan. "Lepasin Sakura-chan!!" Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Matsuri, narik cewek kecil yang ternyata punya tenaga kuli.

"Owwwwww!!!" jeritan derita Neji.

"Oww!! Oww!! Oww!!" jeritan sengsara Sakura.

"Rasain!!" jeritan kemenangan Matsuri.

"Lepasin!" permohonan Naruto yang gak ampuh.

Gaara asik nonton sampe lupa Sasuke dan Hinata yang asik berlenggang menuju bioskop.

"Hmm... nonton film apa ya...?" tanya Sasuke yang happy sampe langit ke tujuh, gandeng Hinata dengan mata yang menatap masa depan cemerlang. Tingkat keaktifan otak kanan dipenuhi imajinasi yang baginya bentar lagi kesampean. "Uchiha Hinata..." Sasuke nyengir, masang tampang blo'on yang bikin Hinata merinding ngeri.

Sementara itu di Senju, senpaitachi yang akhirnya berhasil mengangkat sedikit derajat mereka, pamer mobil baru yang mereka dapet dari pihak sponsor kuis Hanabi. Blog yang penuh peminat itu juga kini resmi menjadi blog terfavorit dan paling rame dikunjungi bloggers.

Hidup memang berjalan adil bagi para senpai yang akhirnya bisa punya mobil, juga Udon.

Saudara-saudara, Udon adalah juga pecinta blog Hanabi. Seperti juga para senpai, Udon pamer mobil barunya meski kudu nyeret Udon senior untuk nyupirin anaknya ke sekolah dan berhasil nyingkirin Moegi dari tingkatan sosial di Sarutobi. Itu berarti, Hanabi akan bersaing dengan Udon di kontes Sarutobi New Generation Icon tahun ini. Well, setidaknya Udon bukan tipe yang suka rivalry.

So, cita-cita Hanabi untuk menjatuhkan Moegi dari ketenarannya, berhasil. Juga ngasih kesempatan untuk Sasuke ngedapetin kakaknya.

Yaah... hidup memang lebih indah jika berjalan sesuai dengan harapan kita.

"OWWWWW!! KEPALA GUE!!!"

Uh... kecuali untuk Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Shisukon = Sister complex. Saya denger istilah ini dari Kinomoto Touya, abangnya Kinomoto Sakura di Card Captor Sakura.**

**Thanks for reading, people!**

**Luph yu pul!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-epilog-**

**Once Upon a December**

Malam musim dingin di rumah Uchiha, biasanya penuh sesak karena adanya acara keluarga. Kumpul-kumpul di ruang makan, lempar-lemparan gosip terbaru atau pamer anak siapa yang lebih jago di sekolah, de-el-el. Tahun itu, acara kumpul keluarga diadakan di rumah Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Biarpun nggak ada acara kocok arisan dan duit yang terlibat, acara kumpul keluarga Uchiha selalu rame. Khususnya sih karena mereka sekalian ngerayain ulang tahun granny Uchiha yang udah bau tanah. Si granny yang peyot, keriputan tapi super galak ini, rajin ngelempar kutukan bagi siapapun yang gak dateng ke acara ulang tahunnya. Anceman nenek tua yang biasanya emang udah buyut, lebih ampuh untuk ngumpulin anggota keluarga daripada lembaran yen.

Well, malam itu, Sasuke baru berusia empat tahun. Chibi Sasuke lagi ngantri buat mainin Nintendo yang baru dibeli Fugaku. Anak-anak seumuran dan yang udah agak gede, semuanya nongkrongin game di depan TV. Itachi yang lagi dapet giliran main Tekken, serius dan cuek pas Shisui ngibrit dari granny Uchiha yang bilang dia bakal mati di usia muda.

Nenek yang jadwal kremasinya udah di-booking sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, gak tau kenapa masih aja hidup panjang umur. Meski udah reyot dan lapuk, si nenek masih punya penglihatan yang bagus. Burem-burem dikit sih ada, tapi masih jauh dari gejala katarak. Iya dong, Uchiha kan juga terkenal dengan mata hebat mereka.

Shisui yang ngerusak formasi anak-anak Uchiha di depan TV, berhasil selamet dari cengkraman si nenek yang ngesot mencari korban baru. Sasuke yang sayangnya paling kecil di antara sepupu-sepupunya, ketangkep dengan mudah.

"Kena kamu!" suara granny Uchiha bikin bulu kuduk di leher Sasuke, berdiri tegak kayak abis kena hair spray. Bibir chibi Sasuke mulai gemetar, air mata menggenang, dan gak ada satupun Uchiha lain yang peduli dengan nasib apesnya.

"Sasuke-chan," granny manggil. Senyumnya yang tanpa gigi, malah ngasih efek yang makin bikin dia keliatan serem.

_--Dari mulut gelap tak bergigi itu, datanglah banyak bencana setelah Obaa-sama mengucap kata-kata menakutkan-- _Sasuke ingat perkataan ayahnya.

"Sasuke-chan, istrimu di masa depan bermata putih lho..." kata Nenek, ngelus-ngelus pipi chibi Sasuke. Meski cerdas, bocah Uchiha empat tahun itu cuma tau, gak ada manusia yang punya mata putih, dan dengan cepat Sasuke mengartikan kalimat si nenek renta bahwa istrinya di masa depan adalah orang yang tidak mempunyai bola mata. Kebayang dong, wajah tanpa mata.

"huAAAAAAA!!" chibi Sasuke nangis sekeras-kerasnya, berhasil bikin Mikoto ngelepas menu makan malam istimewa yang tengah ia siapkan dan berlari menyelamatkan Sasuke. Saat Mikoto sampe, Sasuke lagi sibuk ngucek-ngucek matanya yang basah. Si nenek nyengir dan mulai ngesot lagi setelah Mikoto menarik Sasuke ke pelukannya.

"Okaa-chan... Obaa-sama bilang, istriku nanti jelek."

Mikoto tertawa pelan, "Begitu ya, mungkin karena kau nakal, Sasuke-chan."

"Jadi jika aku tidak nakal, istriku akan cantik?"

Mikoto mengangguk.

"Cantik seperti Okaa-chan?"

Mikoto mengangguk lagi.

Anak kecil emang gampang dibegoin.

"Ne, Sasuke-chan, besok kita ke rumah Hyuuga-san."

Sasuke cuma bengong saat denger nama yang belom pernah dia dengar. "Guuga-san?"

"Hyuuga-san," Mikoto bilang. Menepuk pelan kepala putra bungsunya, Mikoto melepas lagi Sasuke ke Itachi yang masih serius main Tekken, sementara korban berikut terus dikejar Obaa-sama.

Ngesot, lanjuutt...

Keesokan harinya, cuaca dingin bulan Desember berhias salju yang udah numpuk di sepanjang jalan.

Tanggal 27 bulan Desember tahun itu, Sasuke bertemu dengan anak perempuan mungil yang memiliki mata berwarna putih dengan sedikit sentuhan warna ungu pucat. Namanya Hinata, begitu kecil dan manis. Rambutnya yang pendek membingkai wajahnya yang bulat, pipi merona tipis dan mata terang yang selalu menghindari mata gelap Sasuke.

Chibi Sasuke yang sebelumnya males dateng ke acara perayaan ulang tahun anak perempuan, mulai bisa menikmati sajian senzai dan ikut saat Nanny-nya Hinata ngajak Sasuke main Nintendo di ruang tengah.

Karena di rumah, Nintendo dikuasain Itachi, Sasuke bisa puas mainin Nintendo-nya Neji, sepupu Hinata yang kepaksa ngalah untuk menghormati tamu. Dendam Neji dimulai hari itu. Rasa suka Sasuke juga dimulai dari rasa senangnya tinggal di rumah Hyuuga. Hinata... dia hanya suka melihat ada orang lain selain Neji yang bisa betah main dengannya, mensyukuri usianya yang baru empat tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~**END CREDITS**~

Disclaimer :

Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto)

William Shakespeare (Twelfth Night)

~*oOo*~

Main Idea/Writer/Concept Development: rully bee

~*oOo*~

~**THANKS**~

God. Time. Life. Family. Friends. Dear Readers. Reviewers.

~**ARIGATO**~

-November 2009-

Ja matta… minna-san.


End file.
